Akira versión remasterizada
by saQhra
Summary: FIC RESUCITADO Una horrible parodia de la obra de Katsushiro Otomo. CAP. XI: Las que cosas que se hacen por amor
1. Cayó la bomba

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo I: Cayó la bomba

Era el 6 de diciembre de 1992, cuando en Japón, un grupo de científicos descubrió a un niño que mostraba una serie de poderes fuera de lo común.

-Miren, puede doblar las cucharitas con la mente -dijo un hombre con bata blanca.

-Oooooooh... -se impresionaron sus colegas hechos unos bobos.

En eso, un conserje de limpieza, que en realidad era un espía de la CIA, da cuenta de este hecho y lo reporta a través de un peine-teléfono al cuartel general.

Mientras en la Casa Blanca...

-Señor presidente, señor presidente -gritaba uno de los agentes de seguridad- los japoneses han creado a un niño que puede doblar cucharitas con la mente.

-Malditos amarillitos -refunfuñaba George Bush- y nosotros que no podemos hacer lo mismo... grrrrr... pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Entonces en un acto de locura y estupidez presiona el botón del Juicio Final.

Y así, millones de misiles atómicos son lanzados a todos los países del mundo, Francia, Rusia, Irak, Italia, España, Cuba, Brasil, India, Sudáfrica, Argelia, Egipto, Perú (Mamá ¿por qué ese misil viene directo hacia nosotros?), China y, por último, a Japón, ocasionando de esta forma la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

El tiempo pasó y ya era el año 2019, ahora la ciudad de Tokio es reconstruida y es nombrada Neo-Tokio.

En una de sus caóticas autopistas vemos a un grupo de rebeldes muchachos sin futuro ni inteligencia que se pasean ¿tranquilamente? en sus motocicletas atropellando a cuanto transeúnte se aparezca por la calle... y por la vereda también.

-JAJAJAJA, viste eso Kaneda, ya atropellé a 20 -decía un chico de frente amplia a su compañero.

-A si, pues mira, Tetsuo... -le retó el que había sido llamado con anterioridad.

Al instante pasa por ahí una ancianita con su perrito puddle, que después vuelan por los aires cuando la moto roja de Kaneda los embiste.

-Ahora ya tengo 21 atropellados -se jactaba Kaneda.

-Maldito -se enojaba Tetsuo.

Pero entonces, Tetsuo ve a un niño de piel azulada que va corriendo por la calle.

-Ese es mío.

Pero justo cuando está por alcanzarlo, su moto se resbala con una cáscara de plátano y choca con un poste de luz.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte bien jajaja... -se burlaba Kaneda, pero al hacerlo no se da cuenta de un letrero que dice "Conduzca con cuidado" y también se choca.

Segundos después llegan los tipos de la ambulancia, ven al niño de piel azulada y lo recogen, pero también se dan cuenta de Tetsuo, y creyendo que estaba gravemente herido por la cara de feísimo que tenía (jaja), lo recogen también. Arrancan el vehículo y pasan por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Kaneda (eso debió doler).

Continuará...

* * *

-O- Hola... hola... ¿hola? ¿Hay algún hispanohablante es esta sección? T.T A veces pienso que predico en el desierto.

Bueno, tal vez no me conocen porque soy nuevo aquí, así que me presentaré: mi nombre es saQhra, peruano y fanático de esta película. Veo que nadie ha hecho un fic en español sobre Akira, así he decidido ser el primero en hacerlo aunque sea sólo una estúpida parodia de sí misma.

Va a haber alguna que otra incoherencia con la historia real, sobre todo porque Akira fue creado después de que cayera la bomba que destruyó Tokio, pero de que George Bush (el padre) estaba en la presidencia de Estados Unidos en ese entonces, sí es cierto.

Este capítulo resultó bastante corto, sólo esperen los demás capítulos, aunque tarden mucho porque estoy estudiando en la universidad, trabajo en otros fics y casi no he visto la película completa. Por favor comprendan.

Atentamente

saQhra


	2. A la policía se la respeta

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo II: A la policía se la respeta

En una oficina de la comisaría del distrito 8 de Neo-Tokio... Un agente de la policía revisaba los documentos de cierto rebelde sin causa (alias Kaneda).

El policía en cuestión miraba minuciosamente el documento de identidad del detenido y luego miraba a Kaneda, vuelve a mirar la foto y vuelve a mirar a Kaneda, y así varias veces.

-A ver jovencito, ¿estás seguro que tú te llamas Shinji Ikari?

-Ehmmmmm... Sí (n.n) -contestó Kaneda.

-¿Tienes catorce años?

-Sí (n.n U) -contestó nerviosamente.

-¿Y vives en Tokio-3? ¬.¬

-Sipi jejejejejejeje (n.n U)

Justo cuando a Kaneda se le iban a acabar las coartadas para disimular su tarjeta de identidad ROBADA, otro policía entra y le da unos papeles al jefe.

-Ajá. Así que tú te llamas Kaneda Shotaro -dijo luego de leer los papeles.

-Sí, ese es mi lindo nombre (n.n)

-Estás acusado de vandalismo, robo de motos, robos de libretas de identidad, asalto a cajeros automáticos, teléfonos públicos, máquinas de helados, máquinas de dulces...

-O.O!

-¿Tienes algo que explicar antes que te mande a la reja?

-Ehmmm... este... pues... Soy sobrino del alcalde Nezu -fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-(¬.¬)

-(n.n)

-(¬.¬)

-(n.n)

-Bueno, pues, sólo por eso te puedes ir.

-¿Así de fácil? (O.o?) Pues arigato.

Al salir de la oficina se va a sentar al lado de los demás chicos de la pandilla Capsule.

-Oye, Yamagata -se dirige a un chico más alto que él- ¿Has visto a Tetsuo?

-No desde que se chocó contra esa pared, lo recogieron esos tipos y se lo llevaron con rumbo a un laboratorio escondido para practicarle experimentos ilegales como le hicieron a ese niño extraño.

-Ah bueno... después lo buscaremos mañana, me debe la apuesta que hicimos por atropellar gente y... y... y... -de repente los ojos del chico se tornan como pérdidos.

-Oye, Kaneda, ¿estás bien? ¿me escuchas? -le llamó Kaisuke, un chico bajito con corbata roja.

-Hey, Kaneda, ¿qué te pasa, compadre? -también se preocupó Yamagata.

Kaneda no prestaba atención a sus compañeros; él estaba como embobado, viendo a una chica con casco, sentada en otro lugar.

-Acabo de ver a un ángel -exclamó con los ojos con forma de corazón.

-(O.o?) ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

Ambos compañeros fijan su mirada hacia el centro de atención de su amigo. Ahí la chica sintión que la observaban tres feos pandilleros (Kaneda y sus amigos), "Los tres chiflados" pensó ella, así que sólo se limitó a mostrarle el dedo del medio para que los malditos pervertidos dejaran de verla de esa forma.

-(ò.ó) ¡Ángel mi gonorrea! -dijo Yamagata devolviéndole el "saludo".

-Yo creo que es un ogro -comentó Kaisuke

-Más respeto con la bella dama (ò.ó) -los castigó su líder dándoles de coscorrones a los dos.

Kaneda se pone de pie, dejando adoloridos y mareados a sus compañeros. Luego, haciendo uso de sus improvisadas artes de galán de telenovela, se acerca decidido hacia la chica.

-Hola, flaquita -le guiña el ojo- ¿qué haces en un lugar tan aburrido?

-"¡Rayos! Sólo esto me faltaba, un descerebrado acosándome" -pensó la chica.

-Hey muchacho -apareció un policia, arruinando la "escena romántica"- Aléjese de esa chica. Es sospechosa de actos terroristas.

-¡¿Terroristas? (O.O!)

-Sí, actos terroristas (u.u) -habló ella.

-Y... ... ... ¿cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? -continuó Kaneda con su plan de seducción.

-"¡Maldición!" -pensó- Mi nombre es Kei -le dijo al chico- "Espero que ahora sí se largue".

-¡Kei! ¡Qué hermoso nombre adorna a tan bella flor de la primavera!

-Oye chico -llamó Yamagata a su otro amigo.

-¿Si, Yama? -preguntó Kaisuke

-¿Desde cuándo Kaneda es así de poético?

Mientras, el policía veía esta escena algo aburrido. Ya cansado de la situación, sacó unas esposas listo para llevarse a Kei.

-(-.-) Perdonen jovenes, no quiero romper tan conmovedora escena, no, de hecho sí quiero, pero debemos llevar a la chica a la cárcel.

-¡Hey! Suelteme, tengo derechos -reclamó Kei.

-Sí, ella es inocente de... de... de lo que quiera que haya hecho -la defendió Kaneda al tiempo que pensaba-: "Con esto me ganaré su corazón".

-Si no es terrorista, ¿qué es ella? -preguntó el oficial.

-Pues ella es... es... es... es... la sobrina del alcalde.

-¿La sobrina del alcalde? -se sorpredió el guardia- Ah... entonces se puede ir en libertad (n.n)

-Gracias, amigo -se despidió el "héroe" Kaneda llevando a una sorpredida Kei de la mano.

-¡Hey Kaneda! ESPERANOS -gritaron sus amigos.

-(¬.¬) ¿Y ustedes a dónde van? -los detuvo el policía.

-Eh... ... ... es que también somos sobrinos del alcalde (n.n)

-¡Ah ya! También pueden irse (n.n)

Y pasa por ahí un viejo pordiosero.

-¡Oiga! ¿Y usted?

-También soy sobrino de alcalde -respondió el viejo.

-¡Ah bueno! Puede irse -dijo el 'inteligente' hombre de la Ley.

Después de demostrar que la corrupción está en todos lados, Kaneda y su pandilla se reunen afuera de la jefatura.

-¿Y nena, quieres que te lleve?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir a pie -le respondió Kei al cada vez más insistente Kaneda.

-Pero es para que no te canses -le dijo el chico acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Ya te dije que NO -y le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... mis hijos (T.T)

-(u.u) Adiós... espero no verte nunca, por el bien de los dos.

Kei se fue dejando al muy adolorido Kaneda tirado en el suelo y cubriéndose sus aplastadas partes nobles con las manos.

-¡Kaneda! ¿te duele? (o.o!) -preguntó Yamagata.

-(¬.¬) Si lo vees retorciéndose en el suelo, es porque le duele ¿no? -respondió Kaisuke a la tan estúpida pregunta de su compañero.

-(T.T) Ay... ay... ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy... (n.n) Creo que le gusto... (T.T) ayyyyyyyyyy... ... ...

Continuará...

* * *

_Ayyyyyyy La vida da tantas vueltas  
No dejes que te atrapen  
Ayayayayay La vida da tantas vueltas Ouuuuuuuuu..._

Ustedes qué creyeron, que esta historia iba a morir, pues NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Me disculpo si no he actualizado esta historia, me quedé un poco decepcionado porque sólo había recibido un review nomás. Pero gracias al nuevo sistema que ha puesto esta web, ahora me pude dar cuenta que este fic ha sido leído como 15 veces, por eso decidí continuarlo, pero sólo si ustedes me dejan reviews avisándome si desean que lo continue.

Agradezco a Starknight por haberme dejado el único review en el capítulo anterior, también quiero aclararte que yo me refería a que éste era el primer fic publicado en fanfiction, ya he leído el crossover de Akira con Evangelion publicado en tu website.

saQhra


	3. Los cirujanos no hacen milagros

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo III: Los cirujanos no hacen milagros

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Kaneda, con la dignidad por los suelos luego de quedar plantado por Kai.

Pasemos a otro lado de la historia: En un laboratorio ubicado quién sabe dónde se llevaban a cabo unos macabros experimentos _neoinfieles_ de tecnotransmutación neogenética antimoralística y _centrocircuitofóbica_ (¡Qué palabras tan locas!)...

-¿Ya trajeron al niño Nº 26 Takashi?

-Sí, señor.

-Excelente -dijo el doctor de frente pelada- ¿Y ese niño medio cabezón que trajeron? -señalando a Tetsuo que yacía inconsciente en una camilla.

-Lo trajimos porque estaba en el lugar de los hechos -contestó el asistente del doctor.

-Ya veo: Es un testigo entonces.

-No, lo trajimos porque nos daba penita.

-(ò.ó) IDIOTA ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no recojan la basura del piso?

De repente unos aparatos empiezan a lanzar señales _neopoligráficas_ indescriptibles.

-¡Señor, señor, venga a ver esto! -alertó otrode los aistentes.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el doctor.

-Este muchacho presenta ondas de poder psíquico bastante altas -le respondió el asistente mostrando unas gráficas.

-Vaya vaya... Tal parece que tenemos a otro candidato para probar nuestros experimentos... Llevenlo a la máquina de aceleración psicometabólica -ordenó el calvo.

-¿Se refiere a la maquinota grandota con lucecitas bonitas?

-(¬.¬) Sí, asistente, a la maquinota grandota con lucecitas bonitas.

Así llevaron a Tetsuo a la maquinota grandota con lucecitas bonitas. Esta máquina era como esas que sirven para detectar tumores por medio de sondas.

Los asistentes habían colocado al dormido Tetsuo, cabeza de puño, a la entrada del aparato. En eso, el cabezón se despierta...

-Ayyyyy... Mi cerebro... -luego mira a su alrededor- (O.O!) ¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y dónde rayos estoy?

-Estas en un laboratorio secreto donde se realizan experimentos clandestinos -contestó el doctor.

-(ò.ó) ¿Y qué diablos tienen pensado hacerme?

-Pues... este... (n.n) Te vamos a hacer la cirugía plástica para que quedes lindo como Brad Pitt.

-(o.o?) ¿De veras?

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeee... Síp (n.n U)

-¡Qué bien! -Tetsuo con ojitos bonitos- Pero sólo de cara; no me gustan sus piernas de pollo.

-(¬.¬) Ay si tú, te crees el galán -dijo la cabeza de Brad Pitt, que se hallaba en un frasco criogénico (Igual que en la serie Futurama).

-(ò.ó) Tú cállate, sólo eres una cabeza nada más -le dijo Tetsuo, para después dirigirse a los doctores- ¿Qué esperan ustedes?, ¡APURENSE! quiero verme hermoso.

-(¬.¬) Milagros no hago.

-¿Qué dijo, viejo calvo?

-Dije: Al rato lo hago... Aplíquenle la anestecia.

-Señor, ya se lo aplicamos tres veces.

-(O.o?) Pero, ¿cuándo?

-Mientras usted hablaba con él, sólo que no surge efecto.

Entonces se fijan que Tetsuo mostraba una amplia sonrisa y empezaba a canturrear.

-_Tengo una muñeca de vestido azul... Con zapatos blancos y faldón de tul_ -ojitos marihuanos.

-(ù.ú) Pues no queda otra - se resigno el doctor- Aplíquenle la otra anestecia.

Uno de los asistentes saca un enorme mazo y con éste golpea la cabezota del drogado Tetsuo, dejándolo, ahora sí, sedado.

-Ahora introdúzcanlo en la máquina.

-(ó.ò) ¿Pero no ibmaos a hacerle la cirugía plástica?

-(ò.ó) No, imbécil, sólo estaba mintiendo -se enfadó el viejo pelón- YA MÉTANLO EN LA MÁQUINA.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Tetsuo es introducido dentro de la cápsula, los operadores presionan una serie de botones que dan inicio al experimento. Así el enorme cerebro de Tetsuo es bombardeado por rayos gamma; y mientras está en sus sueños escucha una voz que le dice: "A... ki... ra".

Continuará...

* * *

_Neoinfidels, let's plug them in  
Neopolygraphic trip chords  
Centrocircuitphobia the fallacy  
Welcome to Neotokyoooooooooo_

Gracias a Sailor-chan por leer el capítulo anterior; esa escusa de los "sobrinos del alcalde" lo usé para mostrar que la corrupción está en todos lados.

saQhra


	4. 2 más 2 es igual a 5

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo IV: 2 más 2 es igual a 5 (O.o?)

Es un hermoso día de tranquilidad en la Escuela Politécnica Juvenil del Distrito 8 de Neo-Tokyo (también conocida como Prisión Juvenil del Distrito 8).

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...

Bueno, no para todos. Después de la noche salvaje que tuvieron ayer, Kaneda y sus amigos (Yamagata, Kaisuke y otros tres personajes secundarios sin importancia) tenían que enfrentar un llamado a la oficina del Director, ya que algún parajito de la policía les delató a la escuela (sí, parece que no les funcionó la táctica del 'sobrino del alcalde').

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -continuó hablando el Director de forma sarcástica y algo malévola- Tal parece que nuestros niñitos han vuelto a salir a las callles a portarse mal.

-No es cierto, Dire' -respondió nerviosamente Kaneda- Sólo fuimos a la casa de mi abuelita a tomar y... y... -susurrando- Ayúdame Yama...

-...Y practicar corte y confección.

-...Y practicar corte y confección... (O.o?) ¡Momento! ¿Cómo que corte y confección, Yamagata? (¬.¬)

-Fue la primera escusa que se me ocurrió, Kaneda, y no digo porque yo sepa hacer bordados...

-¡BASTA DE MARICONADAS! -rugió Takaba, el profesor de Educación Física, quien también se encontraba ahí- Ustedes han vuelto a pandillar por ahí y haciendo quedar mal a nuestra Institución -entonces agarró del cuello a uno de los amigos de repuestos de Kaneda- ¿Creen que aquí enseñamos a ser personas violentas -y empezó a azotar al pobre chico contra el piso mientras hablaba-, desadaptadas -otro golpe-, sin criterio -golpe-, faltos de autoestima -golpe-, y poco respeto por el bienestar de las demás personas? -golpe.

-No, señor -dijo el magullado joven.

-¡CALLATE! ¿TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS? -y le aventó contra el suelo por última vez.

-'Toy bien -dijo el desdichado alumno desde el piso, lleno de moretones.

-Suficiente de su charla emocional, Señor Takaba -dijo el Director con completa tranquilidad- Es hora de pasar a la Sesión Correctiva -y se formó una sonrisa perversa en su cara.

-¡No me diga que otra vez vamos a jugar a la piñata! -exclamó Kaneda.

-¿Cual? ¿Ese juego en el que los colgamos del cuello y les sacamos el relleno a palazos? No ese no... -dijo con toda naturalidad el Director.

Los chicos respiraron de alivio.

-...mis amigos del Facebook se cansaron de ver las mismas cosas. Ahora esta vez el Profesor Takaba aplicará el método que aprendió en el Seminario de Tortura Medieval del año pasado -concluyó para terror de los pobres chicos.

-¡Oh si! Eso era justo lo que yo esperaba -dijo el Entrenador con una mirada diabólica.

Lo que vino después fue la exhibición de una serie de artículos que el Entrenador tenía guardados en un portafolios que, por extrañísima coincidencia, trajo consigo; entre éstos artículos estaban una gallota de un metro, una bola medieval, un juego de látigos (de los mismos que se vieron en 'La Pasión' de Mel Gibson), una pera vaginal (*), un aplastadedos, un aplastacabezas, una Doncella de Hierro para armar (no pregunten como entró en el portafolios XD), estacas, un martillo, CDs de RBD, Panda, Enrique Iglesias, Hillary Duff, pinzas eléctricas unidas a una bateria, un traje de dominatrix...

-¿O.o?

-E... Perdón... No sé como llegó esto de mi esposa aquí -dijo nerviosamente y ocultando la prenda trás de él.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuera casado -pronunció Yamagata.

-No lo es -le susurró Kaneda.

-Bueno, mientras el entrenador va preparando la sesión, yo programaré mi videocámara -dijo el Director.

-¡Oiga! Esto no es justo, ¿qué pasó con los Derechos del Niño y del Adolescente? -reclamó Kaisuke.

-Estamos en Japón, no nos interesa.

-No es justo -lloriquearon los chicos.

-Okay, Okay, para que vean que somos buenos les haremos una prueba, si uno de ustedes logra responder bien, todos se iran -les dijo para luego pensar.

-_Que no sean matemáticas... que no sean matemáticas..._ -rezaban los chicos mentalmente.

-La prueba será... de... MATEMÁTICAS.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-Sí, Matemáticas, así que empecemos a cortar cabezas -dijo Takaba amenazadoramente.

-Eso no lo haremos, Takaba, todavía no (¬.¬)

-Ah, lo siento Señor Director.

-Pero a nosotros no nos enseñaron Matemáticas, esto es una escuela pública -refutó Yamagata.

-Ya basta, por quejarte serás el primero -dijo el Director- A ver, ¿cuánto es dos más dos?

-No puede ser, esa es la pregunta con la que echaron del Jardín de Niños -dijo Yamagata, antes de echarse a llorar- NO ME LA SÉ...

-¡Qué decepción! Next...

Mandaron a Yamagata a un rincón, mientras Kaisuke pasaba al frente.

-Tú, ¿cuánto es dos más dos?

-Pues... -empezó a pensar el enano de la corbata- Según las últimas teorías espacio-tiempo del estudio de la materia expuesta a las fuerzas cuánticas del universo astral...

-No sabes ¿verdad? (¬.¬)

-No, Señor Director (T.T)

-Next...

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que le tocó el turno a Kaneda.

-Bien, Kaneda, como líder de este grupo de perdedores a los que llamas 'pandilla', tú debes saber la respuesta ¿no?

-Sí, claro, Señor Dire (n.n) -respondió sonriente y confiado.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Pues... pues... -Kaneda temblaba de miedo, no podía obtener la respuesta.

-Anda, Kaneda, dilo.

-Yo... pues...

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, hace mucho que no actualizo mi cuenta en el Youtube.

-Yo... no...

Si Kaneda no podía dar respuesta, ya no había esperanza, él y sus amigos recibirían su castigo y serían humillados (una vez más) por internet.

-No... lo...

Y entonces un milagro ocurrió.

-Dos más dos es igual a cuatro.

Y todos voltearon a ver a la voz que rugía desde la puerta de la oficina. Sus ojos se abrieron como si de un muerto se tratara, al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Kaisuke.

-¡Santos cálculos algorítmicos, Batman! -Yamagata.

-Es... es... -decía Kaneda- es... es... es... es... es... es... es... es... es... es.................................................................................................................... es...

-YA DILO, IDIOTA (Ò.Ó) -reclamaron sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -tomó aire-, es...

Continuará...

Kaneda: ¡Mierda! Iba a decirlo.

* * *

_Are you such a dreamer  
To put the world to rights?  
I'll stay home forever  
where two and two always makes up five._

(_2+2=5_ - Radiohead)

¡Ta-da! Heme aquí, el escritor más decepcionante de todo fanfiction ha vuelto después de (se pone a contar) casi cuatro años de no actualizar este fic, gracias a los que votaron para resucitar esta historia en el poll que había puesto en mi profile, el cual ya cerré porque veía que no votaban, ¡qué malos!

Ahora que me he puesto a resucitar este fic, me di con la sorpresa de que cometí algunos errores, tanto ortográficos como de información (Conciencia: ¿Y recién te das cuenta, huevón?), sí, recién me doy cuenta, es por eso que tuve que cambiar parte de los tres capítulos anteriores. Aquí están las cosas que he cambiado:

Capítulo I: Corregido varios errores ortográficos (¡Cómo odio cometer errores ortográficos!)  
Capítulo II: Cambiado el nombre del amigo de Kaneda, **P.E.** (chico bajito con corbata roja) por el de **Kaisuke** y el de **Kai** (el amor tristemente no correspondido de Kaneda) por el de **Kei**, me confundí con con una imagen que encontré en internet, pero por suerte existe el Wikipedia (¡Alabado sea!); también le agregué un pequeño chiste (el del viejo en la comisaría) y de paso corregí los horrores ortográficos.  
Capítulo III: Corregido varios errores ortográficos y cambié el "De acuerdo" por el "Al rato lo hago", frase que pronuncia el doctor cuando ve enojado a Tetsuo.

Espero que no se confundan y que no hayan quedado decepcionados con este atrasado retorno, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida y después de terminarlas he sido afectado por el virus de la pereza, del cual todavía estoy en tratamiento con la ayuda de las horas de trabajo de mi padre (debo admitirlo, me sirven).

No les prometo que vaya a actualizar este fic más seguido, tengo pensado resucitar otros fics que he dejado olvidado y otras ideas pendientes, las cuales pondré en mi profile.

Así que hasta otra ocasión.

saQhra

**(*) Pera vaginal:** Una aparato de tortura medieval que aplicaban a las mujeres que cometían adulterio o eran sospechozas de tener sexo con Satanás, su nombre indica por donde era introducido (Lo saqué de un especial del Discovery Channel).


	5. ¡Para qué están los amigos!

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo V: ¡Para qué están los amigos!

Dos semanas sin actualizar después...

-Es... es... ¡TESTUO! -gritó Kaneda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Tetsuo? -exclamaron Kaisuke y Yamagata al tiempo que despertaban de su letargo de dos semanas.

-Sí, soy yo, sarta de retrasados - respondió 'amablemente' Tetsuo.

Sí, era ni más ni menos que el 'querido' cabezón de la pandilla.

-Pero, ¿cómo llegaste, amigo? (n.n) -preguntó Kaneda lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-Eso no te interesa, idiota (ò.ó) -dijo Tetsuo atajándole con un pie.

Como Tetsuo se niega a contar la odisea que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde está, queda como tarea para el autor contarles: Cuando los científicos del programa de Complementación Humana, perdón serie equivocada... cuando los científicos del Programa Akira terminaron de experimentar con él, procedieron a confinarlo en un lugar seguro y resguardado, pero como eran tan tacaños optaron por meterlo en un Hospital del Seguro Social (sí, tal como lo leyeron, DEL SEGURO SOCIAL). Bueno, pues nuestro 'héroe', tuvo que pasar la peor noche de su vida en una cama polvorienta, rellena de paja y resortes salidos, mientras que unas cucarachas se la pasaron toda la noche armando un juerga reggaetonera sobre su frentaza; y cuando ya amanecía la única enfermera que trabajaba en el lugar pasó a dar su ronda por dicha habitación, lo vio y entró en pánico, creyó que el paciente había fallecido (no la culpen, cualquiera lo haría si viera la cara de puñete de Tetsuo), entonces para evitar que la demanden por negligencia médica (en esta semana, van tres veces), optó por meter al 'cadáver' en una bolsa plástica de basura y llevarlo al contenedor, luego llegaría el camión de la basura y con eso terminaría su problema, pero no para Tetsuo; en el trayecto los recolectores del servicio sanitario revisaron los bultos y bolsas con el afán de encontrar algo que se pueda reciclar y revender en el mercado negro (como jeringas usadas, fármacos u órganos internos) y da la casualidad que también se toparon con Tetsuo, y da la casualidad (también) que lo creyeron muerto, y como no se querían hacerse responsables de las faltas del hospital (por tercera vez en la semana), tomaron la brillante decisión de echarlo del camión, estando en una carretera interdistrital a hora punta, lo cual provocó que el cuerpo de Tetsuo cayera en plena pista y formara parte de un juego de pinball automovilístico, siendo él la bolita y los autos, los bumpers, y luego de eso fue envestido por un camión de helados que venía a alta velocidad y mandado a volar lejos atravesando tres distritos, moviéndose entre las nubes y haciéndose enemigo de las palomas que lo picotearon porque su cara les causó asco. Su larga travesía llegó a su fin cuando se descendió a la Escuela Politécnica Juvenil del Distrito 8, entró por una ventana que, dada la casualidad, NO estaba abierta, por consiguiente entró rompiéndola y aterrizando justo fuera de la oficina del Director al tiempo que despertaba de lo que para el fue una pesadilla provocada por el etanol que siempre se inhalaba y justo en el momento que escuchaba la improvisada prueba de matemáticas que se llevaba adentro.

-¿Qué fue esa voz? (O.o?!) -preguntó Yamagata asustado.

-No sé, pero creo que en esta escuela están penando los fantasmas -constestó Kaisuke igual de asustado.

-(O.O) ¡AAAAAH! ¡Fantasmas! Abrázame Kaisuke.

-Pues no queda otra -y se abrazaron.

-Olvídense de los fantasmas y las escenas yaoi, el cabezón éste se hizo más inteligente -dijo uno de los amigos de repuesto metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

-Y nos hizo quedar como unos ignorantes -dijo otro de los amigos.

-Hay que pegarle para sentirnos mejor -dijo otro amigo extra, cuyo nombre no importa.

-No sean malagradecidos, bola de pendejos -ordenó su líder, Kaneda- Miren que la mascota del equipo, Tetsuo, nos ayudó.

-¡¿Cómo que soy mascota?!, hijo de... (Ò.ó)

-Ahora nos podemos ir, ¿verdad Señor Director? (n3n)

-(¬.¬) ¡Maldita sea! Está bien, Kaneda, te salvaste por esta vez, lárgense antes que cambie de idea.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... -exclamaron de felicidad los chicos- ¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, el Director y el profesor Takaba quedaron solos.

-Pero Director, que vamos hacer ahora.

-Bueno, en vista que no tenemos víctimas y yo tengo que subir mis videos, pues... No nos queda más opción que continuar nosotros mismos.

-Habla de...

-Sí, tal como lo piensa.

-(O.O!) Pero... pero... -decía muy asustado el profesor.

-Ya nos perdamos tiempo, póngase en cuatro patas y empiece a darse latigazos.

-(T.T) Sí señor -contestó sumisamente el profesor de Educación Física.

-Y no se olvide de gemir, eso siempre es... excitante -dijo el Director con perversión, mientras programaba su cámara.

Déjemos esta (extraña) escena y concentrémonos en el grupito de los 'Capsule'.

-Oh Tetsuo, gracias por salvarnos, tú si eres mi amigo, mi brother, mi causa, mi yunta, mi carnal, mi pata del alma, mi cuate, mi...

-(ò.ó) Ya cállate, imbécil, por tu culpa estuve recluido en un mugriento lugar gubernamental con gente estúpida que me estafaron con eso de la cirugía plástica y para colmo... ay... tengo este horrible dolor de cabeza... ay... que no me deja en paz -refunfuñaba el cabezón visiblemente adolorido.

-(n.n) Déjame que te haga unos masajitos.

-(ò.ó) ¡Que no fastidies, carajo! -manda a volar a Kaneda de un empujón y se va de ahí.

Minutos después tenemos a Tetsuo saliendo de un lugar al que no había ido a visitar desde hace semanas: el baño. Ahí se había ido a mojarse la cabeza a ver si eso le aliviaba el dolor.

-¡Me lleva la gran p...!

Obviamente no le funcionó, y justo cuando pensaba en ir a la enfermería a pedir 'prestado' un poco de morfina apareció su novia... perdón ¿novia? O.o?

-Hola Tetsuo (n.n)

-Hola... eh... -diez segundos de silencio- ¿y tú quién michi eres?

-Soy yo Kaori, tu novia.

-¿Mi novia? -diez segundos de silencio para procesar la información- ¡Oh Dios! Tengo novia. Sí, tengo novia, ja chúpate esa, Kaneda JAJAJAJAJAJA............................................................. -otros diez segundos después- ¡Momento! ¿Cómo y desde cuándo tengo novia?

-Desde siempre -respondió la chica poniéndose a explicarle-, el autor basó este fic en la película anime, donde soy tu novia desde el inicio, y no el manga, donde sólo aparezco en el cuarto volumen, porque apenas leyó el primero (Autor: -.-U)

-Ja, ¡qué mediocre escritor! (Autor: Ya basta ò.ó) Ahora dime: ¿qué se supone que uno hace con su novia? (ó.ò) (Autor: Ja, ¿y yo soy el mediocre?)

-Pues se van de la mano por el parque...

-(-.-) Puaj, ¡qué mariconada!

-...le compra regalos...

-(-.-) ¡Gastadera de plata!

-...le habla cosas lindas...

-(-.-) ¡Me importa una mierda!

-...y la lleva a pasear en su motocicleta super cool.

-(-.-) ¡Al cuerno con... (O.O!) Espera, ¿dijiste motocicleta super cool?

-Sí.

-¡Uy! Que buena idea, aguanta aquí ya vuelvo.

Luego Tetsuo se va de ahí para ir en busca de...

-O'e, Kaneda, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-(n.n) Claro Tetsuo, cualquier cosa por mi amigo, mi brother, mi causa, mi yunta, mi carnal, mi pata del alma, mi cuate, mi...

-Ya déjate de salamerías, huevón y préstame tu moto.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -gritó Kaneda sorprendido y enfadado- (Ò.Ó) CLARO QUE NO... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir que te preste mi moto?!

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó Tetsuo- No habías dicho que harías cualquier cosa por tu amigo, tu brother y todas las demás babosadas.

-Cualquier cosa menos prestarte mi moto querida, que no la presto ni a mi madre, que dicho sea de paso me la pidió la semana pasada para revivir su años salvajes de EMO... bueno, no entremos en detalles sobre eso.

-Pues si es así, creo que no querrás que te preste lo que tengo: ¡Un manga hentai de King of Fighters! XD

-¡Oh Cielos! -exclamó babeante Kaneda, quitándoselo de las manos.

-Ahora, ¿qué me dices? ¿me dejas usar tu moto?

-Je... je... je... (8PPPP) -más baba de parte de Kaneda.

-Tomaré eso como un sí XD

Y mientras que Kaneda estaba concentrado en su 'lectura', su buen amigo Tetsuo se agarró las llaves de su moto, y como necesitaba para la gasolina también tomó prestado unos cuantos yenes de su billetera, mejor dicho se lo agarró todo con tarjeta de identidad, licencia de conducir y, como también estaba necesitado de ropa interior, se agarró los calzoncillos de Kaneda, cabe mencionar que lo hizo sin sacarle los pantalones, sólo Dios sabe cómo lo hizo (O.o?)

Continuará...

* * *

_Cuando tu cabeza sientas latir más que el corazón  
Y tus piernas no reciban estímulos ni información_

Si tus espaldas no pueden soportar  
el peso de tus hombros al caminar

Sé de un remedio  
que un moro me dio.  
Té quita el tedio  
y, a veces, también el dolor. 

(_El Bálsamo de Fierabrás_ - Mägo de Oz)

He vuelto, después de dos semanas, ¿creían que lo iba a dejar abandonado? No, no lo hice, no aunque sólo haya recibido un solo review y sólo cinco almas leyeron el cuarto capítulo, me he autoimpuesto a terminar este fic no importa lo que haga.

Ahora a lo del fic: De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿por qué a Tetsuo le duele la cabeza?, eso formará parte del misterio que se resolverá en los próximos capítulos; ¿por qué Kaneda es tan 'amigable'?, me pareció gracioso hacerlo así; ¿y por qué los científicos que usaron a Tetsuo como conejillo de indias no lo pusieron en un mejor lugar? bueno, en todas partes hay gente que quiere ahorrarse alguito para la vejez XD.

Agradecimientos a los siguientes personajes, los cuales, por huevón, olvidé mencionar en la actualización anterior: Katmai, kidCat, Keiko-Urameshi (no sé qué significa, pero presumo que debe relacionarse con drogas XD), kaisuke y Sailor-chan (infaltable lectora).

Trataré que los capítulos sean subidos cada dos semanas, aunque no lo certifico ya que estoy comenzado a actualizar mis otros fics, pero de que trataré, trataré.

Se despide por ahora

saQhra

_O.K.! Va guay!  
Tómalo es medicina natural.  
O.K.! Va guay!  
Contra el mal humor...  
Bálsamo de Fierabrás._


	6. En el nombre del Papa

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo VI: En el nombre del Papa.

En un aula de estudios de la Escuela Politécnica Juvenil del Distrito 8, durante un examen de Alquimia Básica (Autor: No se la crean XD), los dos amigos de Kaneda, o sea Yamagata y Kaisuke gastaban su valioso tiempo en algo que no era resolver el examen que decidirá su futuro.

-...Luego yo le dije: Bien flaca, elige, ¿él o yo?

-¿Y qué eligió ella?

-Eligió a su perro y se fue... (T.T) Buaaaa, desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver.

-Ay, Yamagata eres tan patético -le dijo su amigo- ¡Oye Yama, mira!

-¿Qué? -preguntó el chico alto dejando de llorar.

-Es Kaneda ¿Pero qué hace parado ahí como un imbécil?

-¿Por qué no vamos a saludarle?

-(¬.¬) Y sólo por saludarle ¿Pero cómo si estamos en medio de un examen?.

-Fácil, le pedimos permiso al profesor -y le llamaba al profesor- ¡Hey Profe!

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? -dijo el profesor despertando de pronto.

-¿Podemos salir un rato afuera? -le preguntó Yamagata.

-Pero ¿y su examen? Huuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhh (-.-) -daba un bostezo.

-Sólo un ratito porfis (n.n)

-Bueno, como este examen no tiene validez, no me importa su futuro y gano más si duermo...

-¿Cómo? (O.o?) -preguntó estupefacto Kaisuke.

-Ya, pueden retirarse... (-.-) -y PUM! dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias, profe... Vamos, enanín -dijo Yamagata.

-Está bien, pero no me llames enanín, me hace sentir como Tetsuo -le respondió su amigo.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula dejando a los demás estudiantes, quienes también siguieron el ejemplo de su profesor y se pusieron a dormir también. Se acercaron a su líder de pandilla, quien todavia estaba donde y tal como Tetsuo lo dejó anteriormente: en medio del patio de la escuela a pleno sol y a la vista de los demás estudiantes que pasaban a su costado y se alejaban apresuradamente sintiendo vergüenza de él.

-¡Hola Kaneda brother! -le saludó Yamagata.

Pero el referido no contestaba al saludo.

-Oye Kaneda, te estoy hablando -insistió Yama.

Y Kaneda no decía nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya no me quieres (T.T) ¿Por qué toda la gente acaba odiándome?

-No lloriquees idiota, mírale que Kaneda tiene cara de baboso y está con un manga hentai (¬.¬)

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Siempre se pone así cada vez que encuentra un manga hentai o ve películas porno; pero no hay problema, que yo sé como solucionarlo.

Entonces Kaisuke revisó su bolsillo del pantalón, sacó lo que parecía ser una fotografía y la colocó en medio del manga y la cara de Kaneda. A los dos segundos Kaneda emitió un grito espantoso que se oyó por toda la escuela.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡QUÉ ASCO! MIS OJOS... MIS OJOS...

-¡Wow! Funcionó, pero ¿qué era eso que le mostraste? -preguntó Yamagata a Kaisuke.

-Es la fotografía del Papa Bendicto XVI en tanga roja con sandalias celestes, nunca falla.

-Debió ser horrible XD

-¡Ay Dios Mío! -exclamó Kaneda ya recuperado del susto- ¿Qué paso? Sólo recuerdo que estaba aquí, vino Tetsuo, me pidió prestada mi moto, después... ¡Momento! ¿Dónde está Tetsuo?

-Ni idea de eso -respondió Kaisuke.

-Tetsuo... Tetsuo... -decía Yama- ¡Ah sí! Lo ví yéndose en tu moto con una chica.

-JA No te creo ¿Tetsuo con una chica? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD -se ahogaba de risa Kaneda.

-Creo que era su novia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-Oye Kaneda, (¬.¬) Yama mencionó que Tetsuo se llevó tu moto.

-XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... (O.O!) ¡MI MOTO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Mi moto querida, Tetsuo le va a vaciar todo el tanque de gasolina sólo para inhalarla como siempre... -decía Kaneda a los cuatros vientos y a la vista avergonzada de sus otros amigos- MOTO ALLÁ VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Y Kaneda salió corriendo en busca de su adorada motocicleta roja como viuda reciente yendo a cobrar el seguro de su difunto marido. Decidido como era él, no había nada que lo pudiera detener, ni la lluvia ni el viento ni el sol ni los manifestantes ni las huelgas ni la policía ni las revistas hentai, nada de eso podría detenerle..................................................................................................................... NO, MENTIRA... A los diez segundos regresaba exhausto y arrastrándose como hombre en el desierto.

-Chicos... -tomó una bocanada urgente de aire- ¿Podrían... llevarme? (x.x) -otro aire y se desplomó.

-Kaneda amigo (ó.ò) -dijo Yamagata preocupado.

-¡Qué patético! (¬.¬) -exclamó el enano Kaisuke.

Continuará...

* * *

Lo siento, perdonen por el retraso, no tenía tiempo, es que estaba ocupado realizando un artículo para el Wikipedia y aparte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Habrán notado que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pues sí lo es. Lo que pasa es que debía ser más largo, pero por los motivos que ya les dije sólo logré avanzar hasta esta parte, el siguiente capítulo sería el complemento de éste.

Ahora a agradecer a los siguientes lectores: Sailor-Chan (ni yo me creo que estoy mejorando pero gracias) y Gabe Logan (un honor recibir review de uno de mis escritores favoritos).

Hasta el próximo capítulo y que la gracia del Papa Benedicto XVI los bendiga XD

saQhra


	7. Amor, infidelidades, RBD y otras payasad

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: TROY McCLURE (THE SIMPSONS DE MATT GROENING)

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo VII: Amor, infidelidades, RBD y otras payasadas.

Mientras Kaneda, el famoso y respetado líder de los Capsule, sufría la pérdida de su medio de transporte y diversión. El actual poseedor de la dichosa motocicleta disfrutaba de lo linda con ésta.

-_Ven, quiero oír tu voz,/ y si aún nos queda amor,/ impidamos que esto muera._ (*.*) -canturreaba el cabezón con evidentes signos de drogado.

-Tetsuo, querido, deja ya en paz esa gasolina -decía suplicante su novia Kaori.

Pero lamentablemente Tetsuo no prestaba atención.

-_Hagamos una revolución,/ que nuestro líder sea el sol/ y que nuestro ejército/ sean mariposas._ (*.*)

-Oye muchacho -le llamó la atención el encargado de la gasolinera en que estaban en ese momento.

-_Por bandera otro amanecer/ y por conquista comprender/ que hay que cambiar/ las espadas por rosas._ ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? -dijo el chico despertando por fin.

-(¬.¬) Ya retírate, ya varios clientes quieren el servicio.

-Sí, enano, lárgate, queremos inhalar también gasolina -reclamaron los demás clientes que habían hecho fila.

-Está bien, ya me voy, no me jodan, bola de pendejos (-.-#)

Pero justo cuando Tetsuo se disponía a retirarse, el encargado lo detuvo.

-Aguanta un rato, niño, tet olvidaste de pagar.

-¿Pagar? ¿Pagar yo?

-Sí, debes pagar, o acaso crees que se contamina la Tierra con gasolina gratis.

-Pues así lo creía (¬.¬)

-Ya paga.

-Sí, Tetsuo, obedece al señor -le suplicó Kaori.

-Ja, ni de vainas, primero que se caiga el techo de este establecimiento a pagarte.

Y de repente, de forma inexplicable el tejado se vino encima aplastando al tipo de la gasolinera.

-AAAAGGG... estoy bien (x.x)

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Quién lo diría! -exclamó sorprendido el chico, para luego irse del lugar tranquilamente.

-MIREN, GASOLINA GRATIS -gritó uno de los de la fila y luego todos se abalanzaron sobre los surtidores.

Más tarde, Tetsuo iba con Kaori en su motocicleta 'prestada' (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¿Cómo crees que hay ocurrido eso, Tetsuo?

-Ni idea de cómo ocurrió esa mierda, total, ya hemos dejado a ese maldito huevón y ni me interesa lo que le pase.

-¡Ay Tetsuo! ¿Por qué eres así de cruel? (ó.ò) -dijo muy triste Kaori.

-Así soy, no friegues.

Y mientras discutían, no se dieron cuenta que se adentraban en una zona peligrosa de la Neo-Tokio, la zona habitada, gobernada y administrada por la pandilla de los Clowns, los más sanguinarios rivales de los Capsules.

-¡TETSUO, MIRA! -gritó la muchacha.

-¿Pero qué...

Entonces Tetsuo fijó su atención a tres puntos detrás de él.

-¡Mierda! Son los Clowns, ¿por qué carajos no me avisaste?

-No me lo preguntaste.

-Babosa (¬.¬)

Tetsuo, desesperado trató de acelerar todo lo que podía la máquina, pero al no conocerla muy bien, no pudo evitar que los tres miembros de los Clowns que salieron a su encuentro lograran alcanzarle. Ahora estaban a la par con él, pero Tetsuo logró empujar al que estaba más próximo a su izquierda haciendo que éste se estrellara contra un poste de alumbrado público.

-Iba a decirle que el faro de atrás no funcionaba (x_X) -dijo el clown.

Luego otro de los Clowns al ver que habían tumbado a su compañero, trata de ponerse delante del perseguido Tetsuo, le hace señas al chico de los Capsule para que se detenga.

-No me des ordenes, imbécil -dijo Tetsuo para después embestir por atrás al pandillero, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y el control de la moto y cayera dolorosamente al suelo.

-Trataba de regresarle el llavero de Pucca que se le cayó (X.X) -dijo éste malherido.

Ahora sólo quedaba uno de los perseguidores, pero le resultaba muy difícil para Tetsuo sacárselo de encima, ya que era más hábil con la motocicleta. Y de pronto el perseguido vio que el pandillero llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, al parecer iba a sacar un arma.

-NO LO HARÁS -grito Tetsuo, siendo más rápido que el otro, logró hacer uso de una cadena que tenía guardada le dio duro en la cara del Clown y éste cayó al suelo.

-Sólo quería venderle un cupón para la rifa (X_X) -dijo con la cara cubierta de sangre y sacando los cupones del bolsillo.

Ya alejados del 'peligro' (noten el sarcasmo), Tetsuo reía victorioso-: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Se la tienen merecida esa pandilla de tercera... JAJAJAJAJA...

Para cantó victoria demasiado pronto, porque fue entonces que otra motocicleta apareció en medio de la pista, lo que obligó a nuestro protagonista frenar en seco. Y tan grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, pues era nada más y nada menos que el líder de la pandilla de los Clowns, el inefable Joker.

-¡Hey espera! -exclamó Tetsuo cortando la emoción de la trama- ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Que no salías sólo en el manga?

-El autor estaba sin ideas, así que, digamos, me puso de relleno -contestó Joker.

-Cierto -dije yo.

-Bueno, de vuelta a lo nuestro (¬.¬) -continuó hablando el cabezón ya algo enojado-: ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?

-Contigo nada, con ella sí -refiriéndose a Kaori.

-What? (O.o?)

-¡Hola Joker! (n.n)

-¡Hola Kaori! (n3n)

De repente Tetsuo se avalanzó sobre Joker y empezó a darle golpes contra el suelo- NO SALUDES A MI NOVIA INFELIZ HIJO DE PUT...

-NO, TETSUO -gritó Kaori, tratando de detenerlo-, NO MALTRATES AL PADRE DE MI HIJO.

-No me interrumpas cuando voy... -se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó lo que dijo ella- ¡¿El padre de tu hijo?!

-Eh... bueno... -hablaba tímidamente la chica.

-¿Co-Co-Co-Co-Co-Co-Co-Cómo ocurrió eso? (O.o?)

_Interrumpimos la lectura de este fanfiction para transmitir un especial de Discovery Channel conjunto con Fox. _

_-Buenos días, soy Troy McClure, tal vez me recuerden por especiales educativos como "La Digestión: De tu plato al retrete" y "¡Oh Mi páncreas!", ahora tengo la oportunidad de enseñarles todo sobre "La Reproducción Humana: Cómo arruinar su vida"._

-¡BASTA! -interrumpió Tetsuo- Quiten a este idiota y su basura educativa, yo lo que estoy preguntando es ¿cómo ocurrió que tú, Kaori, vayas a tener un engendro con éste? -señalando a Joker.

-Bueno -comenzó a hablar Kaori-, lo que pasó es que nos encontramos por la calle, se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, yo acepté, llegamos a casa, le invité a pasar, charlamos un poco y después de un par de horas, y unos tragos de tequilla, acabé descubriendo que lo amo. ¿No es tierno? (n.n)

Tetsuo no respondió a esa pequeña pregunta, su cerebro estaba en shock y su cara dibujaba gestos como de traumado.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -gritó de pronto- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo a él si es de los malos?

-Éticamente hablando, el bien y el mal son, al igual que los evangelios, puntos de vista diferentes -contestó Joker de forma catedrática.

-Ya ves, por eso lo amo, es más sabio que tú -le dijo Kaori.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! (O.o?)

-Si fueras además más cariñoso y lindo te amaría -y después se acercó a Joker amorosamente- Oh Juan Marco Manuel, llévame contigo a dónde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

-Lo que tú digas, María Josefina del Socorro.

Y entonces Juan Marco Manuel (Joker) encendió su moto, tomó en sus brazos a su amada María Josefina del Socorro (Kaori) y la posó en el asiento de atrás, mientras ella, en la carrera, le daba un último vistazo y unas últimas palabras a Tetsuo-: Adios Álvaro Elías Domingo, nunca olvidaré los 30 años de amistad que viví contigo... ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS... -y su despedida se fue apagando a medida que se alejaban en el horizonte rumbo al sol que se ocultaba.

A Álvaro Elías Domingo, o sea Tetsuo, le tomó unos cuatro minutos procesar la idea de que su dizque novia lo había choteado (1), tiempo en el cual quedó de pie en medio de la vía con la boca abierta y hombros caídos.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! NI SIQUIERA ME LLAMÓ ASÍ- soltó de repente lo que tenía guardado.

Y justo cuando Tetsuo se disponía a ir tras la pareja de amantes... ¡PUM! Una motocicleta pasó por encima de él dejándolo estampado en el suelo con una huella de llanta recorriendo su columna.

-¡MI MOTO! -gritó Kaneda- Al fin te encuentro mi querida moto.

-¡Mierda! Otra vez aplasté algún bicho horrible -avisó Yamagata, quien era el que conducía la motocicleta asesina.

-Te informo que este bicho horrible es Tetsuo -le dijo Kaisuke, también llegando en su motocicleta.

-¿Eh? (O.o?) -preguntó babosamente Yamagata- ¡Tetsuo! Brother, lo siento... ¡Uy! Esto está mal. O'e Kaneda ven a ver, aquí está Tetsuo.

-Oh Motito, nunca más te abandonaré... -el chico no prestaba atención.

-¡OYE! Kaneda te estamos hablando de Tetsuo -le inquirió Kaisuke.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Kaneda saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Tu amigo de toda la vida, pues huevón.

-¡Ah ya! Tetsuo -y se acercó a su recostado amigo- Tetsuo... -le llamó pateándole- Tetsuo... -volvió a patearle- Oigan chicos, ¿es normal que se quede ahí sin moverse?

-No lo creo -respondió Yama.

-Sería mejor que buscarás otra forma de verificar su estado además de patearle -le dijo Kaisuke.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Tetsuo...

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? - se preguntó al ver pasar una cebra en dos patas- ¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez el maldito trauma de Madagascar!

De pronto de todo se volvió oscuro y luego él estaba de pie en medio de la calle y segundos después vio como ésta se abría.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tetsuo caía...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Caía...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Y caía...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¿Cuándo carajos llegaré al suelo? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡PLAF! -y como si un ente atendiera a su pregunta llegó por fin.

Tetsuo se levantó del magullado- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

De repente una voz resonó en su cabeza-: ¡KUDAI!

-AGH... -exclamó adolorido el muchacho al escucharla.

-¡KUDAI! -volvió a exclamar la voz- ¡KUDAI! ¡KUDAI! ¡KUDAI! ¡KUDAI! ¡KUDAI! ¡KUDAI!

-¡CÁLLATE YO NO SOY KUDAI!

-¡Oh! Sorry man... - se disculpó la voz- Entonces ¿RBD?

-Basta, tampoco soy de RBD... AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG...

Mientras sus amigos estaban observando el extraño comportamiento de éste.

-Tetsuo... -le llamó su amigo Kaneda- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Al parecer su cabeza volvió a captar las señales de la emisora Radio Basura-Pop -explicó Kaisuke.

-_Y soy rebelde... cuando le copio a los demás_ -cantaba como poseido el cabezón haciendo coreografías estúpidas- No por favor, saca eso de mi mente -suplicaba el chico agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Cielos! ¡Está peor! -exclamó Yamagata.

-No, yo soy Akira... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... -fue lo último que salió de la boca de Tetsuo antes de caer inconsciente.

-Oye, Kaneda, ¿eso le pasaba antes? -le preguntó Yamagata.

-No, nunca.

-¿Y qué rayos es Akira? -preguntó Kaisuke.

-Ni idea -le contestó su líder amigo-, tal vez sea otra banda pop monse (2) de las que abundan, quizás sean EMOs.

Y de repente, como si alguien (Autor: Yo) estuviera harto de escuchar sus comentarios sobre música cursi que nada tiene que ver con el fic, apareció un camioneta blindada, seguida de un camión blindado, seguida a su vez de otro camión blindado y seguida de, adivinen qué, sí, otra camioneta blindada, las cuales rodearon a los cuatro chicos estacionándose en plena pista sin respetar las reglas de tránsito (porque parecen que eran del gobierno y al gobierno no se le reclama nada). Momentos después, de una de las camionetas descendió un Hombre de Negro, que no era Will Smith ni Tommy Lee Jones.

-Buenas...

-¡OH NO! ¡LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO! -gritó Kaneda asustado.

-¡VIENEN A SECUESTRARNOS! -le siguió Kaisuke.

-¡Y METERNOS UNA SONDA POR EL RECTO! -gritó Yamagata avergonzando a los suyos.

-No, no soy un Hombre de Negro -se explicó el Hombre de Negro (que no era Hombre de Negro).

-¡Ah qué alivio! Entonces, ¿qué vienen a hacer aquí? -preguntó Kaneda.

-Sólo venirmos a hacer nuestro trabajo -les dijo, para luego hacerle señas a otras personas que estaban en el camión blindado- Okay, ese de ahí es el sujeto, llevénselo.

Y ni cortos ni perezosos las susodichas personas se acercaron a Tetsuo, lo tomaron de los pies y de la cabeza y lo aventaron al camión como si fuera un saco de arroz.

-¡HEY, ESPEREN! -reclamó amenazante Kaneda al ver este hecho- ¿Qué le hacen a Tetsuo?

-Lo estamos llevando a un laboratorio secreto del gobierno a realizar experimentos clandestinos para... ¡Uy! No debí decir eso.

-No, no pueden llevarse a mi amigo.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya bien, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un trato? -sugirió el Hombre de Negro (que no era Hombre de Negro).

-Jamás (ò.ó) -respondió Kaneda.

-Ni por nada del mundo (ò.ó) -le acompañó Kaisuke.

-Que nos sodomizen primero (ò.ó) -dijo Yamagata volviendo a poner en vergüenza a sus amigos.

-Yama, mejor cállate (¬///¬)

-Miren... para llegar a un acuerdo sin ultrajar sus cuerpos (¬.¬) -mirando de reojo al chico alto, Yamagata- Les pongo un precio por su amigo.

-NUNCA -gritó al instante Kaneda valeroso- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-¡KANEDA! -le gritaron sus amigos.

-Cien dólares a cada uno y ni una palabra de esto ¿Okay?

-(n.n) De acuerdo -respondió el líder de los Capsule.

-(O.O!)

-Bien, tomen chicos y gracias por su colaboración -les dijo el sujeto entregándoles el dinero para luego subirse al blindado e irse lejos a toda velocidad dejando una estela a polvo.

-¡Bacán! Soy rico XD

-No puedo creer, Kaneda, entregaste a tu mejor amigo a unos desconocidos para que ellos le hagan quién sabe qué inmorales y depravadas cosas -le regañó su pequeño amigo Kaisuke.

-Descuida, es Tetsuo -respondió calmadamente-, sabe cuidarse, yo le enseñé como valerse por sí solo y... ¡Qué extraño se siente! -se palpaba el pantalón- Yo recuerdo haberme puesto calzoncillos esta mañana -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se bajaba el pantalón y rebuscaba su ropa íntima- Yujuuuuuuuu... Señor calzoncillo, ¿dónde está? (u3u)

Mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban de ahí con cara de vergüenza y preocupación por la salud mental de su líder.

Continuará...

* * *

_Y es verdad soy un payaso  
pero que le voy a hacer  
uno no es lo que quiere  
sino lo que puede ser  
_

(_Payaso_ - José José)

(1) **Chotear:** Romper un trato o acuerdo con alguien, defraudar, o en el caso romántico: plantarle a un novio(a).  
(2) **Monse:** Algo que es muy tonto.

Sí, los que leen ya habrán notado que en este fic abundan y abundarán muchos peruanismos.

Perdonen por la tardanza y perdonen si este capítulo resultó un poco salido de argumento y algo monse, quise plasmar lo primero que se me venía a la mente y lo que al final quedó fue eso... ¡TA-DAN! XD

Grillos: Cri-cri... cri-cri...

Bueno, mil gracias a los que gastan su valioso tiempo leyendo este intento de fic y a Gabe Logan por el review (¡Abajo Joseph Ratzinger!).

Al parecer les resultará extraño que el techo de la gasolinera se cayó así no más, pero eso tiene su explicación... que será puesta más adelante, pero por ahora me despido.

saQhra

**Nota:** Por si se preguntan, lo que canta Tetsuo en sus delirios es _La Costa del Silencio_ del álbum Gaia del grupo Mägo de Oz; lo curioso del caso es que trata de una crítica contra la extracción petrolífera y Tetsuo la canta estando bajo la influencia de un derivado del petróleo ¿Irónico, no? Búsquenlo en el goear.


	8. ¿De veras Red Bull te da alas?

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo VIII: ¿De veras Red Bull te da alas?

En el capítulo anterior, Tetsuo Shima, motociclista rebelde de frente enorme y poca autoestima, descubre que su novia Kaori, de la cual no se había dado cuenta que existía, le había puesto los cuernos con un payaso, no literal, sino que así se llama la pandilla. Y para colmo del destino, sus amigos y por sobre todo el de toda la vida, Shotaro Kaneda, lo vende a los federales por unos cien dólares, cual Judas a Jesús, sólo que sin besitos.

Pasaron entonces unas horas y ya los pandilleros de Capsule, empezaban a darse la gran vida gastando el dinero mal habido en buscar chicas.

Y ahí estaban Yamagata y Kaisuke en una charla animada con dos chicas de paso.

-Y luego yo le dije: "A ver flaca, ¿qué prefieres?, ¿estar en una casa cómoda con ese tipo que es abogado y gana cien mil dólares al año o estar conmigo en mi depa a un costado del aeropuerto comiendo frejoles y junto a mi rata Cirilo?"

-¿Y qué hizo ella? -preguntó el bajito.

-Se fue con el abogado ese (T.T)

-(¬.¬) Idiota

-Osh... O sea, ¡qué aburridos son ustedes! (¬.¬) -dijo una chica.

-Vámonos de aquí, busquemos futbolistas, ellos tienen más plata y son zapatones (1) -le sugirió la otra.

-No, esperen, no se vayan, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar -les rogó Yamagata.

-Sí, quédense, por favor, no quiero estar virgen esta noche -suplicó Kaisuke.

-Aunque sea déjenos sus números, e-mails o devuélvanos la plata que les dimos -gritaron los dos.

Pero ya era tarde, las chicas subieron al primer Cherovlet que vieron, que era conducido por un futbolista negro.

-¡Mierda! Otra vez tendré que recurrir al 'autoservicio' -dijo Kaisuke con pesar.

-¿Por qué nuestras vidas son así? -exclamó Yamagata al borde del llanto.

-Quizás esto sea parte de nuestro karma por haber vendido a Tetsuo.

-(O.o ?) ¿Quién es Karla? ¿Me la presentas?

-(¬.¬) Idiota, bueno, el único consuelo que nos queda es que Kaneda aún conserve su parte del dinero.

-Ya… Pero dime algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Karla? ¿Es tu prima? ¿Me la presentas? Anda di que sí XD

-Carajos, no friegues.

Antes de que el desesperado Yamagata insistiera con averiguar más sobre 'Karla', apareció Kaneda de repente.

-O'E chicos -saludó animadamente el recién llegado-, adivinen qué buenas nuevas les traigo.

-¿Conseguiste comida? -preguntó Kaisuke.

-¿Conseguiste novia? -preguntó Yama.

-No, mejor que eso, miren... -y sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño, un poco mayor que una lata de cerveza, de color negro con marcas amarillas, una inscripción que decía "MK3A2" y con una argolla en uno de sus extremos-: Es una superbebida energética, una Red Bull color negra.

-¡Asú mare! (2) ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -le preguntó su amigo Yamagata.

-La compré a un tipo que vendía armas en el callejón de allá, con mis 100 dólares.

-(ò.ó) ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Huevón, no puedo creer que hayas gastado toda tu plata en una estúpida bebida energética.

-Ey, Kaisuke, era la última que quedaba, había un montón de gente que también estaba comprando lo mismo.

-¡Maldita sea! Debí suponer que esto es una venganza del destino (u-û)

-¿Venganza por qué?

-Por vender a Tetsuo a esos extraños por unos miserables dólares.

-(ó.ò) O sea que mejor hubiera sido venderlo por más.

-(ò.ó) No, yo me refiero a...

-(*.*) ¡Oh qué linda argolla! -exclamó Yamagata interrumpiendo a Kaisuke.

-¡O'e o'e! Suave con la mano -le dijo Kaneda, quitándole la supuesta lata del alcance de su compañero-, no le vayas a quitar la argolla.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... pues... no tengo idea -le contestó-, pero el hombre que me la vendió me dijo que no lo hiciera, no me explicó el motivo porque la policía vino de pronto y él huyó, supongo que la argolla ha de ser para que no se escape el gas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo -habló el bajito Kaisuke-, he visto que los policías y manifestantes llevan bastante de esas latas en sus cinturones, ni idea de para qué.

-Tal vez para chupar (3) -opinó 'sabiamente' Yamagata.

-Posiblemente (u.u)

Y repente se escuchó un disturbio en un centro comercial cercano a donde estaban ellos, gritos, disparos y por último una explosión.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...

-¡QUÉ CARAJOS! (O.o!) -exclamaron asustados los tres chicos.

El bullicio continuaba, un mar de gente salía despavorido del lugar junto con el humo de la explosión. Los chicos de Capsule, en lugar de buscar refugio lejos fueron atraídos por el desorden y la curiosidad.

Y luego ocurrió otra explosión.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -se preguntó Kaneda.

-Tal vez celebran el Año Nuevo Chino -comentó Yamagata.

-¿En Junio? (¬.¬) No seas huevetas (4) -le inquirió Kaisuke.

Y en eso una figura se pudo ver saliendo de entre el humo, una figura de mujer.

-¡CIELOS, ES ELLA! (o.o) -gritó Kaneda.

-¿Quién? -le preguntaron sus camaradas.

-Kei, mi novia.

-What? (O.o?)

Y observaron detenidamente a la persona que iba corriendo en el lugar, era efectivamente Kei, la chica que conocieron en la estación de policía varios capítulos atrás.

-Sí, es la bruja de mierda -dijo muy enfadado Kaisuke.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que es tu novia? -preguntó Yamagata a Kaneda.

-Pues desde hace mucho, sólo que ella no lo sabe.

-Nos vale un tamal esa loca -dijeron sus dos amigos.

-No le hablen así a mi chica, ella es ángel de Dios -dijo Kaneda, quien no se fijaba como la chica en cuestión disparaba a cuanto transeúnte viera.

-Sí, lo que tu digas (O.O!)

-Voy por ella -dijo el enamorado chico con corazones en los ojitos.

-Hey, Kaneda, no vayas, no seas un huevón -le llamó su pequeño amigo.

Pero Kaneda ya había echado vuelo, persiguiendo a la chica de sus sueños húmedos.

-¡Qué mierda! -exclamó molesto Kaisuke- Ese huevón nos dejó otra vez y para colmo no tenemos ni un real.

-Querrás decir 'dólar' -le corrigió su compañero Yamagata.

-(¬.¬) Tú también te pasas de huevón, es una expresión ¡carajo!

Viendo que ya no quedaban más que ellos dos en medio de la destruida y caótica zona, sin dinero ni chicas, Yamagata se animó a preguntar-: Y dime, Kaisuke, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues no tenemos chicas, no tenemos dinero, Kaneda se fue y este fic va a seguir sin nosotros por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo...

-¡Miércoles! Es cierto, somos personajes casi secundarios y no estaremos en el fic por varios capítulos, nuestra vida es una mierda (ó.ò) -se lamentó el pequeñín.

-¡Ah qué pena! Bueno, vayamos al bar Harukiya a que nos fíen unos tragos.

-Tal vez pero ¿no somos menores de edad?

-No importa, con esta identificación que robé no será problema -y le mostró la dichosa identificación.

-¡Oye! Esa no es una identificación -le dijo quitándosela-, es una tarjeta de crédito. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Ah eso, se la robé a un imbécil que se llamaba Light Yagami XD

-¡Bacán! Ahora sí vamos a darnos la gran vida XD

Y ambos se fueron de ahí saltando y bailando el tema de Frank Sinatra, "New York".

Continuará...

* * *

_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it... New York, New York...  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it... New York, New York... _

(_New York_ - Frank Sinatra)

(1) **Zapatón:** Así se le dice a la persona que tiene pies talla grande y ya se sabe que se dice de la gente de pies grandes.  
(2) **¡Asú mare!:** Deriva de ¡Ah La madre! Es una expresión de sorpresa, tiene el mismo valor de ¡Órale! o ¡Anda la osa!  
(3) **Chupar:** Ingerir cerveza o cualquier bebida alcohólica.  
(4) **Huevetas:** Igual que huevón, o sea idiota, tonto, tarado.

Hola, sí, estoy de vuelta después de casi dos meses sin actualizar. Sí, soy un mal escritor, no debí dejar este fic sin actualizar, merezco la horca o algo peor. Y para colmo este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, incluí la parte de la Red Bull y la referencia a Death Note sólo para llenar espacio. Sólo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado o al menos que me digan que quedó regular con eso me bastaría.

Bueno, agradezco a Sailor-chan y a Gabe Logan por continuar leyendo este fic, sólo me resta decir: Perdón por la demora.

Hasta otra ocasión, yo ya me voy.

saQhra


	9. Sí, Red Bull te da alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO.

**Akira****  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo IX: Sí, Red Bull te da alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

_(Escena estúpida del capítulo anterior que es usada para rellenar el de acá)_

_-Voy por ella –dijo el enamorado chico con corazones en los ojitos._

_-Hey, Kaneda, no vayas, no seas un huevón –le llamó su pequeño amigo._

Después del 'extenso' (nótese el sarcasmo) recuento de los hechos ocurridos un capítulo atrás, nuestro intrépido héroe de leyenda, Kaneda, continuaba su carrera rumbo al encuentro de su amada musa Kei.

Mientras que a unos metros más adelante la chica rebelde, Kei, continuaba su propia carrera, que consistía en escapar de la policía.

-¡Malditos pendejos! TOMEN ÉSTA...

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! Lanzó tres disparos que hirieron de gravedad a sus persecutores, dejándolos incapacitados de correr y reproducirse (porque les dio en una parte muy sensible).

-Bien... –se dijo con satisfacción.

-MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR... –se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

La chica revolucionaria (posiblemente la nieta perdida del Ché Guevara) no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para evadir el fuerte abrazo de Kaneda.

-Kei, mi hermosa Kei, por fin estoy a... ¡PUM!

Kaneda no pudo terminar sus halagos porque recibió un amoroso puñetazo en la cara de parte de la nieta del Ché, alias Kei.

-¡Maldito degenerado! ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no me reconoces, mi amor? (ó.ò?) –y se acercó a la chica con ánimos de darle otro apretón de pechito con pechito y ombligo con ombligo- Soy yo tu papi chulo.

Y la chica le apuntó su pistola en la frente.

-Habla, ¿quién eres? –le preguntó amenazantemente.

-Soy... soy... Shotaro Kaneda –le contestó el chico al borde de mearse en los pantalones.

-... (O.o?) –Kei seguía sin comprender.

-El idiota con sus idiotas amigos al que le golpeaste las bolas en la estación de policía durante el capítulo dos en romano –le explicó Kaneda.

-¡Ah! ¡Verdad! Sí, ya me acuerdo de ti... por desgracias (¬.¬) –dijo Kei- Disculpa, es que ya pasaron muchos años desde que el autor se dignara a actualizar.

-Sí, ese es un huevón (u.u)

Y como una suerte de venganza del destino, o sea una venganza del autor, la tan anhelada escena 'romántica' fue interrumpida por la intempestiva aparición de las fuerzas del orden.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡AHÍ ESTA! –alertó uno de los efectivos a sus compañeros- Está ahí con el chico baboso de la chaqueta de drogado –haciendo alusión al símbolo de los Capsules.

-¿Perdón? (O.o?) –exclamó Kaneda.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó Kei al ser descubierta- Lo siento, Kaneda, pero debo irme.

-No, espera, si la policía va detrás de ti, yo me la enfrentaré a costa de mi vida, porque la flama de la juventud arde en mi avivado por el poder del amor... ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás, Kei?

Para desgracia de Kaneda, la chica ya había echado vuelo, dejándolo plantado otra vez.

-KEI, NO TE VAYAS, AL MENOS DÉJAME TU TELÉFONO... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...!

Y para aumentar su desgracia, una tropa entera de policías pasó por encima de él, aplastándolo sin misericordia como si fuera una cucaracha sin valor, o sea como lo que es en verdad.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyy... Ayyyyyyyyyyyy... Es en estas ocasiones en las que debería haber traído mi motocicleta, por suerte la dejé muy segura.

Mientras tanto en un estacionamiento cerca de ahí.

-Acérquense todos, acérquense todos –llamaba la atención un trabajador del local a los transeúntes- Acérquense y monten en la moto de Kaneda a sólo 300 yenes el minuto.

De vuelta con Kaneda.

-(O.o?) ¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que tendré que comprar amortiguadores nuevos?

Por mientras Kei continuaba huyendo de los hombres de la justicia (no, no se trata de la Liga de la Justicia), logró llegar a zona de desagüe. Se deslizó por una acequia y se quedó quieta entre las sombras.

La policía pasó de largo, sin verla.

-Perfecto, aquí no me encontrará nadie –dijo triunfante.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho puesto que de pronto sintió una respiración profunda detrás de ella. Al menos, reaccionó rápido para apuntar el arma ante el posible peligro que se hallaba atrás de ella.

-(O.o!?)

Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa el descubrir que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Kaneda, nuestro 'héroe' (sí, es otro sarcasmo).

-Aff... aff... –exhalaba desesperadamente Kaneda por aire- ¡Qué tal corrida! (1)

-¿Qué dijiste? (O.o!) –preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Digo digo: ¡Qué tal carrera! Sí, eso (n.n U) –le contestó Kaneda.

-Ah, bueno.

-Oye, ahora que ya estamos en lo oscurito podemos conocernos mejor –le propuso Kaneda con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡DEJA DE FREGAR! ¡CARAJO! –le gritó la chica.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero policiaco que también iba tras ellos, bueno, en realidad iba tras Kei, porque Kaneda no importaba.

-¡Ocúltate!

Ambos se agazaparon y trataron que permanecer quietos, mientras el helicóptero pasaba sin verlos.

-Por poco y nos descubre, y ya deja de hacer tonterías, huevón –le ordenó a Kaneda.

-Okay, okay –se disculpó el otro- Uy, tanto correr me dio sed, ¿no tendrás una gaseosa en tu bolso?

-No, no tengo, imbécil (¬.¬#) –le contestó con hastío.

-No, espera, ya no importa, aquí traigo mi Red Bull jeje (n.n)

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en beber ahora?!

-Es que tengo sed (ó.ò)

Kei estaba con una venita palpitándole en la sien, mientras Kaneda sin importarle tanto ese detalle, procedía a destapar su bebida.

-¡Hey! Esta lata está vacía –dijo después de sacarle la argolla y agitándola para a ver si salía alguna gota.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kei acercándose a observar detenidamente la supuesta lata- ¡ERES UNA BESTIA! –exclamó la chica con terror- ÉSA NO ES UNA RED BULL, ES UNA GRANADA DE MANO.

Y en ese instante, unos reflectores iluminaron el agujero en el que estaban escondidos los dos.

-¡QUIETOS AHÍ O DISPARAMOS! –se escuchó desde la cabina del piloto.

-NO, AGUANTEN, SOY SOBRINO DEL ALCALDE –gritó desesperadamente el líder de los Capsule.

Pero, afortunadamente, Kei, ni corta ni perezosa, agarró la granada de las manos de Kaneda.

-¡OYE! Esa es mi Red Bull –se quejó Kaneda.

Luego la con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó hacia el helicóptero y ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! éste explotó.

-Listo –dijo con satisfacción.

-¡Vaya! (O.O!) Creo que la agité demasiado –dijo sonsamente Kaneda.

-Lo bueno es que volamos el helicóptero, lo malo es que esa explosión atraerá a los demás policías.

Entonces pensó en sus opciones, la verdad es que no le quedaba ninguna, excepto claro: el chico que estaba a su lado sonriéndole babosamente.

-(n.n)

-"¡Rayos! Voy a odiarme por lo que voy a hacer" –pensó- Eh... "¿Cómo se llamaba el idiota este?" Kaneda.

-Dime.

-Creo que recuerdo que tú tienías una moto, ¿es cierto?

-Sipi.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes... eh... hacerme el favor de... llevarme a mi casa? –dijo ella esforzándose por sonreírle.

-¡OH DIOS! (O.O!) ¿Hablas algo así como una cita? –preguntó con ilusión el otro.

-¡NO! Digo, pues, oh mierda........ Sí, más o menos –le respondió con aburrimiento.

-¡CHÉVERE! Tengo una cita, sí, POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...

-Ya no grites, llévame de una vez.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, nena.

Y la tomó de la mano casi a la fuerza guiándola rumbo al estacionamiento donde aparcó la moto.

-Y mientras vamos te iré contando las cosas alucinantes que hago, ¿sabías que tengo una pandilla y que yo soy el líder?

-No, no me lo dijiste (¬.¬)

-Sí, yo soy el líder, y con mi gente organizamos carreras clandestinas, asaltamos a infantes del jardín de niños, siempre y cuando estos no tengan armas, pintamos grafitis, vemos Pokémon, hacemos peleas de ratas...

-¡Oh, suena interesante! (-.-) –dijo con sarcasmo- "Comienzo a pensar que entregarme a la policía puede ser mejor opción que esto".

Continuará...

* * *

(1) **Corrida:** Según el sagrado Diccionario de la Lengua Española Larousee: Acción y resultado de correrse o alcanzar una persona el orgasmo. SINÓNIMO: eyaculación.

A los lectores de esta absurda saga, les pido mil disculpas por haber abandonado por 2 meses el fic una vez más. Ya me agarro la mala costumbre de dejar una historia para iniciar otra de otra serie. No, no pienso abandonar este fic, si es que lo están pensando, el problema es que aparecen otras series y animes que me llaman la atención, hago fics sobre esos y olvido el resto. Además el trabajo en el que estoy enclaustrado me quita tiempo e inspiración.

Los que ya sepan de memoria la trama de Akira, notarán que en estas escenas es cuando debería aparecer Ryu, el camarada de Kei, bueno, el motivo por el que no apareció es porque... porque... no me dio la gana ¿okey? Como ahora está de moda que al adaptar una historia a otra versión tenga ligeros cambios, como por ejemplo, que en Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo (así debería llamarse y no "El Misterio del Príncipe"), en esta película a los productores se les ocurrió la brillante idea de cambiar eventos del libro (sí, leí el libro) y desaparecer a personajes importantes, como por arte de magia.

Pero, ¿qué diablos tiene que ver Harry Potter con Akira? Pues nada, sólo lo mencioné para desahogarme. Si han revisado el wikipedia, ya habrá descubierto qué era lo que en realidad la supuesta Red Bull que traía Kaneda, no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Para terminar agradezco a Gabe Logan por dejar review, y gracias también a los que leen, el público ha aumentado mucho en los dos meses anteriores.

Gracias y yo ya me voy.

saQhra

Nota: No puse canción porque no se me ocurría ninguna, al parecer algunos estarán felices por eso.


	10. Pidiendo turno para el quirófano

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO.

**Akir****a****  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo X: Pidiendo turno para el quirófano

En un laboratorio ultrasecreto cuya ubicación no puede ser revelada porque eso sería como poner en riesgo el futuro de la Humanidad y los frágiles cimientos de la esta sociedad... pero les diremos que se encuentra en un edificio de 200 pisos, al costado de un supermercado, pasando por un sauna gay, y tomando la ruta 39 del metro de Neotokyo, si se pierden preguntar al vendedor de mapas que vende uno por 100 yenes, baratito noma'.

En dicho edificio, un hombre caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a una habitación específica, este hombre era un militar, su estatura era muy alta, tanto como su rango, fornido, bigotudo y... y... y calvo XD, tan calvo que su cabeza podría ser confundida con algún cuerpo celeste, tan calvo que la luz de los fluorescentes se reflejaban sobre su cabeza y si fueran un poco más brillantes podrían convertirse en letales rayos láser.

-"Algún día voy a encontrar al maldito escritor que me describe de esa manera" –pensó enfurecido.

Llegó a una habitación en cuyo centro se ubicaba una cama, a su costado se hallaba un doctor ocupado en unos complicados aparatos de medición médica.

Mientras la cama la ocupaba una figura humana, mejor dicho humanoide, porque no se sabía con exactitud qué era, un niño, un anciano, una pasa viviente color gris con vestido de infante y un osito Winny Pooh de felpa.

-"Algún día te voy a encontrar escritor" (¬.¬) –amenazó mentalmente el ser.

Eh... continuemos, el militar se acercó a la... la... la cosa en la cama, sí, eso.

-Buenos días, Kiyoko –le saludó.

-Querrás decir 'Buenas tardes' por el tiempo en que te demoraste en aparecer, Coronel –le respondió con un toque de reproche la anciana mujer (¿Era mujer? O.o?)

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa –se excusó el otro- El autor no se dignaba a mostrarme en los capítulos anteriores.

-Excusas... excusas... excusas... (¬.¬)

-Lo digo en serio, pequeña demonio (ò.ó), ya cómo sea, vine aquí porque tenemos un problema.

-Cómo siempre, ya me imaginaba que no era para traerme flores –dijo Kiyoko con sarcasmo.

-... (ù.ú) –el Coronel ya estaba casi al borde de la paciencia- El problema en sí es que venimos percibiendo un comportamiento en uno de los experimentos, uno nuevo.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué acaso no se cansan de secuestrar vagabundos y usarlos en experimentación?!

-De algo se vive, ¿no? (¬.¬)

-(¬.¬)

-(¬.¬)

-(¬.¬)

-No me mires así, soy El Coronel –inserte trompetas- Tengo el deber de velar por la seguridad del país, sólo quiero tu ayuda para esto.

-Okay, te ayudaré, si así me dejas en paz –le dijo la pequeña ancianita color gris.

El Coronel guardó silencio y esperó las palabras de la niña, es decir, anciana, niña-anciana, lo que sea.

-Bien... –comenzó a hablar Kiyoko- primero te diré que anoche soñé con Akira...

-NO ME INTERESAN ESCUCHAR TUS FANTASÍAS ERÓTICAS OTRA VEZ –gritó enojado y asqueado el Coronel.

-(¬.¬) Aguanta, no se trata de eso... Lo que quiero decir es que he visto que Akira se volverá a manifestarse junto con este nuevo bicho raro con el que ustedes están experimentando otra vez.

-¡Dios mío!

-Sí, y eso causará la destrucción de Tokyo-3, perdón, Neotokyo.

-¡No puede ser! (O.o!)

-Sí puede ser, la humanidad... irá directo... a su perdición –habló entrecortadamente la anciana mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos- su perdición... su perdición... su perdición... su perdición...

-No, espera Kiyoko, no te mueras, no, necesitamos que hables más, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-¡CALLATE! –le gritó la niña-anciana dándole una cachetada al desesperado sujeto- No me estoy muriendo, sólo estoy tomando una siesta...

-Ah, lo siento...

-Buenas noches... –dijo por última vez para luego quedar profundamente dormida lanzando sonoros ronquidos- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Viendo que ya no se podía sacar más información de Kiyoko, la número 25, el Coronel procedió a alejarse de la cama y dirigirse al doctor que se encontraba en los aparatos.

-¿Y qué me dice, Doctor? ¿Lo que la número 25 me dice es cierto?

-Claro que sí, esta vez no es ningún sueño marihuano de los que acostumbra tener, las gráficas lo demuestran.

Entonces el Coronel se acercó a verificar en la pantalla la información.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! (O.o?!) –exclamó estupefacto el buen Coronel ante lo que vio.

En la pantalla del aparato se mostraba un video de Youtube de un hombre adulto azotándose a sí mismo y tenía como título "Maestro de Educación Física Auto-sadomasoquista".

-Oh sorry –se disculpó avergonzadamente el Doctor- Forma parte de una investigación jeje.

-Ah... Claro (O.o) –dijo el militar recuperándose de la impresión- Como sea, debemos ir a ver a ese sujeto del que tanto hablan, ¿cómo decían que se llamaba el conejillo de indias?

-Tetsuo Shima –contestó el Doctor.

-Bien, andando.

Luego ambos saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes que el Coronel dejara a la número 25, Kiyoko, con un dedo metido en la nariz, aliviados por fin de no escuchar sus estruendosos ronquidos.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos, científico y militar, llegaron a una sala de observaciones. En dicha estancia se encontraba el equipo de investigación y en la camilla central se hallaba el objeto de estudio: Tetsuo.

Los asistentes de la investigación saludaron a su jefe y luego al jefe militar que iba detrás de él. Ambos devolvieron el saludo y avanzaron hasta quedar cerca del individuo que yacía inconsciente en la cama médica.

-Helo aquí –dijo el Doctor, mostrando Tetsuo como si se tratara de una mercancía.

-¡Cielos! (o.o!) –exclamó sorprendido el Coronel al verlo- ¡En la nombre de la Virgen! ¿Qué clase que atrocidades cometieron con éste? Miren como lo han dejado la cara con sus experimentos, parece que le hubiera masticado un pitbull.

-Nosotros no le hicimos nada en la cara, así estaba cuando llegó –se defendió el Doctor.

-¿Cómo? (O.o?)

De pronto el sujeto de prueba comenzó a despertarse.

-Ay... Ay... mi cabeza –habló Tetsuo con voz quejumbrosa- Creo que para mañana dejaré el _éxtasis_.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Ya despertaste, jovencito –le dijo el Doctor con fingida alegría.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Tetsuo algo confuso, hasta que recuperó por completo la razón- ¡EY! Ya me acuerdo –dijo con rabia- (ò.ó) Usted es el vejete que prometió que me vería como Brad Pitt.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le respondió el Doctor sonriendo y haciéndose el desentendido.

-(ò.ó) No se haga, maldito abuelo de la gran p#ta, ustedes me dejaron peor de lo que estaba y para colmo con una migraña de mierda.

-(n.n) Creo que me confundes con mi hermano gemelo, porque yo no te conozco, y si te vi, no me acuerdo.

-¡CARAJO! (Ò.Ó)

-BASTA YA –ordenó el Coronel evitando que el joven delincuente se abalanzara sobre el doctor.

-¿Quién &%/·# eres tú? –preguntó Tetsuo con esos 'buenos modales' que tenía.

-Tenme respeto mocoso, yo soy tu mayor y aparte soy el Coronel, la máxima autoridad de las fuerzas armadas de Japón –le dijo severamente el Coronel.

-(ò.ó) Me importa un sushi de rata quien seas, si eres Coronel, Almirante, Caballero del Zodíaco, Gokú o Segador de Almas, ahorita me levanto de esta cama y te saco la mierda, calvo bola de bolos, por el cu...

-(ò.ó) A ver si te atreves, maldito pendejo frente de estadio, hijo de la que te parió...

-(ó.ò!) ¡Coronel! Por favor contrólese la violencia no resuelve nada, la ciencia sí –le dijo el Doctor, quien junto con sus asistentes mantenían separados tanto al adulto como al muchacho.

-Está bien, está bien, me calmo... –dijo el militar dando un respiro

-De la que te salvaste... –dijo burlonamente Tetsuo.

-Grrr... (ò.ó)

Al Coronel la paciencia le estaba por agotar, por suerte el Doctor intervino hablándole a Tetsuo.

-Muchacho, ¿sabes por casualidad por qué te trajimos aquí?

-Supongo que para darme una indemnización económica por la mala cirugía estética que me hicieron (¬.¬)

-No, ni que nos cagaramos de plata, no te das cuenta de la crisis económica por la que atraviesa el mundo... ¡Uff, qué calor! –dijo el Doctor, mientras se secaba la frente con un billete de 100 dólares y lo echaba al tacho- Te trajimos porque tu cerebro está experimentando cambios electroquímiconeuronales de percepción extrasensorial amplificada de radiofrecuencia psíquica y psiónica.

-¿Nani? (O.o?) ¿Qué? ¿Me viste la cara de Einstein o de cojudo? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar esa mierda de la que me hablas? (¬.¬)

-YA BASTA, YO LO MATO (ò.ó) -gritó de pronto el Coronel sacando su revólver personal, mientras que de inmediato unos 10 asistentes se subieron a él para contener su furia.

-Bueno, prosigo... –dijo el Doctor tratando de no prestar atención al furioso hombre tras de él- Lo que queremos ahora es ayudarte a controlar esa Fuerza...

-(¬.¬) ¿Qué, ahora te crees el vejete Yoda para hablarme de la Fuerza?

-Como te decía... –continúo el Doctor sin prestar atención a la voz del cabezón- te vamos a ayudar mediante una cirugía.

-Jódanse (ò.ó) Yo no caigo dos veces con el mismo cuento.

-Te mencioné que te daremos una paleta de fresa y un sticker de Naruto al final de la operación (n.n)

Y a Tetsuo se le iluminaron los ojos-: (O.O!) ¿De veras? Haberlo dicho antes, pues huevón.

-Entonces, ¿cooperas con nosotros?

-Clarines –respondió Tetsuo moviendo sus pies con alegría.

-Bien, inyéctenle la anestesia –ordenó el científico.

-Eh... señor... –habló tímidamente uno de los asistentes.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digan que ya le inyectaron la anestesia mientras hablábamos.

-No, no es eso, él mismo se la está inyectando.

Y señaló a la cama de Tetsuo y la boca del Doctor casi se cae al suelo al ver como el cabezón se aplicaba una inyección, luego miró al suelo y notó una gran cantidad de agujas hipodérmicas recientemente usadas.

-_Si me ves, bésame,_/ _hazme un sitio entre tu piel,_/ _que los rasgos de mi cara_/ _no te impidan ver mi ser_ –canturreaba Tetsuo.

-(-.-U) Carajo, otra vez lo mismo, aplíquenle la anestesia de emergencia.

-Enseguida, señor –respondió un asistente presionando un botón.

-_Sentirás que mi amor_/ _tiene sed de que una voz_/ _me susurre una caricia_/ _y me regale una ilusióooooooooooooooooOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOON..._

Y justo cuando Tetsuo estaba ejecutando una nota alta, ¡POM! Un yunque cayó sobre su cabeza, poniendo fin a su performance y dejándolo profundamente dormido.

-(-.-U) No hay duda, esto es un gigantesco retroceso en la evolución hacia la inmortalidad y emancipación... ¡La peor pesadilla científica! –dijo el Coronel con una gota de vergüenza al presenciar estas bochornosas escenas.

-Pero al menos nos pagan y muy bien XD –opinó el Doctor.

-Sí, cierto XD –corroboró el Coronel.

Y una vez más, Tetsuo Shima volvía a ser víctima y objeto de las perversas manipulaciones de la ciencia antinatural, que en busca del perfeccionamiento humano, causó tantos males a los mismos y muy pronto esos experimentos volverían a causarles la ruina y la muerte.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, hola, tiempo sin actualizar.

Disculpen si me he demorado más de dos semanas, pero el trabajo en la vida real es una carga, y disculpen además si este capítulo no resultó tan chistoso como los anteriores, yo lo noté así y eso que yo soy el que escribe.

No tengo mucho que explicar en este capítulo, excepto lo siguiente:

- La canción que canta Tetsuo es _Hazme un sitio entre tu Piel_ de Mägo de Oz, por si se animan a escucharla.

- Y segundo, la quote o frase sobre la evolución que dice el Coronel (quien por fin aparece XD) es casi la misma que él dice en la película.

- Si extrañan a Kaneda y a Kei, no se preocupen ellos regresarán en el siguiente capítulo.

- Las demás referencias que se mencionan son puras divagaciones mías (n.n U)

Los agradecimientos: A Gabe Logan y Sailor-chan por los reviews, y a los que leen también, es por ustedes por lo que este autor continua escribiendo.

Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

saQhra


	11. Las cosas que se hacen por amor

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO.

**Akir****a****  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo XI: Las cosas que se hacen por amor

Moviéndose en moto por las 'apacibles' calles de Neo-Tokio, iba una pareja de jóvenes alegres disfrutando de una jovial conversación... bueno, sólo el chico era el alegre conversador.

-...Y es por eso que siempre llevo un par extra de calcetines –dijo Kaneda.

-¡Oh qué interesante! (¬.¬) –dijo Kei con sarcasmo.

Hay que mencionar que durante todo el viaje en motocicleta Kaneda se la pasó contándole sobre sus 'alucinantes' anécdotas al mando de los Capsule, comenzó con narrarle de las veces que los chicos iban tocando los timbres y salían corriendo, luego la vez que entraron a los vestidores de las chicas para probarse los trajes de porristas y dejarlos muy holgados, después cómo fabricaban sus propias armas con ligas y sus mocos como proyectiles, entre estos y muchos hechos más para luego culminar con la 'tesis' de Kaneda sobre el uso de calcetines como condones provisionales.

-"Me quiero morir" –pensó la chica.

Y como si el Universo respondiera a sus súplicas (no, ella no se va a morir), la pareja llegaba al final de su recorrido.

-Oye, Kei, ¿esta es la dirección que me dijiste?

-¡SÍ, ÉSTA ES! ¡AL FIN! –gritó Kei con júbilo.

-¡Qué bien! –y detuvo su motocicleta frente a un edificio abandonado- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Esta es tu casa?

-Sí, sí lo es, ahora chau –le dijo Kei para luego irse apresuradamente adentro de dicho lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y mi beso de despedida? (ó.ò) –dijo él aunque muy tarde, porque la chica ya había desaparecido- Bueno, será para la próxima.

Pero entonces notó que la chica con la prisa había olvidado su chaqueta.

-¡Oh no! Kei olvidó su chaqueta –dijo Kaneda repitiendo lo anterior- Debería quedármelo como recuerdo de esta mágica velada... –se dijo- Umm... hubiera sido mejor que dejara su calzón XD –inserte sonrisa hentai- No, debo devolverle su chaqueta o sino la pobre quedara con frio.

Fue entonces que se dirigió al edificio abandonado.

Mientras tanto, dentro de ese ambiente que no era otra cosa que la guarida de un grupo de rebeldes llamados "**T**erroristas **U**nidos en una **M**asa **A**pocalíptica de **D**estrucción **R**ebelde **E**xtrema" o sea **T.U.M.A.D.R.E.** Y Kei era uno de ellos.

-Bien, Kei, muchacha, ¿cómo te fue en la misión de hoy? –le preguntó un hombre a Kei.

-Muy bien, Ryu –contestó la chica.

-¿Entonces trajiste lo que te pedí? –preguntó Ryu, el líder del grupo.

-Sí, lo traje, aunque todavía no sé en qué nos puede ayudar un DVD pirata de los últimos capítulos de Bleach (¬.¬)

-Para esta misión, no mucho, pero para mí, sí –contestó Ryu.

-¡Oye! (ò.ó) –le gritó muy enojada la chica.

-Cálmate, sólo quería ver la serie.

-(ò.ó)

-No te pongas así niña –le trató de calmar a su subordinada- Mira, tenemos entre manos una nueva misión y esta será más importante que nunca.

-Bien, escucho...

Pero justo, cuando Ryu iba a explicarle la misión, uno de sus camaradas los interrumpe.

-Jefe, jefe...

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ryu al ver al exaltado camarada.

-Hemos detectado un intruso en la base y viene hacia esta habitación –le dijo el otro.

-¡Maldición! Nos descubrieron. Todos a sus puestos –ordenó a sus hombres.

De inmediato todos los miembros de ese grupo rebelde tomaron las armas y se colocaron a los costados de la puerta, esperando la entrada de quien sea.

-No hagan nada hasta que se los ordene –les dijo su líder.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, todos estaban en sus puestos, incluyendo Kei que portaba su pistola semiautomática. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, señal que el intruso se acercaba. Luego la perilla de la puerta giró, todos estaban a la expectativa.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, Kei, mi amor, te traje tu chaqueta que se te olvidó (n.n)

Y luego la cara de Kei se volvió roja tomate de la vergüenza.

-Identifícate, ¿quién eres? –le ordenó Ryu apuntándole con el arma.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Kaneda no comprendiendo lo que pasaba hasta que vio el arma- Yo... yo... so-soy el sobrino del Alcalde –respondió con nerviosismo.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿Sobrino del Alcalde? Entonces es un espía.

Y todos los presentes apuntaron sus armas hacia Kaneda.

-¡Ay mamma mía! (O.O!) –exclamó con terror el chico al borde de mearse en los pantalones.

-Calma, calma, yo lo conozco –llamó la atención Kei- Su nombre es Shotaro Kaneda y él es...

-Su esposo (n.n) –dijo él.

-Sí, mi esposo... ¡¿? (O.o)

-¡Ah, bueno! Si es así, entonces no hay problema que se quede aquí –dijo el líder Ryu haciendo un ademán a los suyos para dejar las armas.

-Pe-pe-pero... –tartamudeaba Kei.

-Oye, chica, no nos habías dicho que ya eras casada –le comentó Ryu.

-Pe-pe-pe...

-¿No se ve linda cuando se pone a babear por mí? –les dijo Kaneda a los demás.

-Pe-pe-pe...

-Ja, sí tienes razón –le respondió Ryu- ¡Oye! Ahora que estás aquí quizás nos puedas ayudar en una misión.

-Clarines, ¿de qué trata?

-Vamos a ir fregarles la vida a la gente de una agencia científica del Gobierno, ellos secuestran a seres humanos, los someten crueles experimentos que van en contra de los Derechos Humanos...

-¡Oh por Dios! (O.O) –exclamó horrorizado Kaneda.

-Todo hombre que ha entrado ahí no ha vuelto a salir... como hombre.

-¡Mi madre! (O.O)

-Y bien, ahora que te lo dije, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-¡Uy! Ahora que me acuerdo debo ir a recoger a mi abuela de la morgue –mintió el chico.

-¿Sabías que Kei también irá?

-¿Kei? ¡Ah, claro! Si es así, pues voy, debo estar cerca de mi esposita (n.n)

-¡PERO NO SOY TU ESPOSA, HUEVÓN! –gritó enfurecida Kei.

-Calma, amorcito, aquí no, no enfrente de la gente –le dijo con picardía.

-Grrr… (¬.¬)

-Bueno, camaradas, ya está decidido –todos prestaron atención a la palabras de Ryu-, con la participación de Kaneda y la información de nuestro espía estamos más que preparados para infiltrarnos dentro de esa organización.

-SÍ – exclamaron al unísono los demás.

-Sólo que hay un inconveniente –dijo Ryu con preocupación-: Entrar ahí nos será difícil con la seguridad que poseen.

-No se preocupen –dijo Kaneda muy emotivo-, sé cómo intimidar a cualquier guardia, haré que se moje los pantalones con mis amenazas y a él no le quedará más opción que dejarnos pasar.

-Bien dicho, Kaneda. ¡Chicos, andando! –ordenó su líder.

Minutos después, todo el grupo rebelde más su invitado Kaneda se encontraba en la entrada del edificio a invadir.

-Ya pe' tío, déjame pasar pe' XD –le pedía el muchacho Capsule al guardia de la garita de seguridad.

-Nop (¬.¬) –respondió el tipo.

-Ya pe' no sea malo XD –volvía a insistir.

-Nop (¬.¬)

-Ande pe' porfis porfis porfis porfis ¿Qué le cuesta? Ande pe' ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? XD

-Nop (¬.¬)

Luego de esa constante negativa, Kaneda se retiró rumbo a unos arbustos en donde estaban escondidos el grupo de Ryu.

-No pude (u.u) –les dijo el muchacho.

-¡Lástima! –dijeron los hombres.

-¡Idiota! (¬.¬) –exclamó Kei.

Entonces Ryu habló.

-Ni modo, tendremos que buscar otra forma de entrar al edificio.

-¡Uy! Se me ocurrió una idea –habló de pronto Kaneda, a lo que el grupo prestó atención- Entraremos como lo hacen en las películas: Por los ductos de ventilación en forma silenciosa.

-¡Baboso! –exclamó Kei fastidiada- Se ha comprobado que eso es improbable, inútil y poco eficiente ¿Qué acaso no ves Los Cazadores de Mitos?

-No tengo cable... –dijo con tristeza Kaneda- Pero sí me he comprado todos los DVDs piratas de Naruto y me he aprendido todas las técnicas ninjas para trepar muros, escabullidas e infiltración –dijo con pompa el chico motociclista- ¡Ya verán como subo hasta allá!

Minutos después, en otro lado del edificio, el grupo se hallaba reunido frente a su nuevo ídolo Kaneda, viendo como el intrépido muchacho escalaba las paredes al estilo Spiderman.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Y lo luego lo veían resbalarse y caer al estilo Homero Simpson.

-(O.o U) ¿Kaneda te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ryu.

-Claro que sí jeje –le contestó el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente- Sólo fue un resbaló pero ya verán que logro subir.

Y de nueva cuenta nuestro héroe volvía a trepar por la pared para de esa forma llegar hasta la entrada del ducto de ventilación ubicado a 5 metros de altura. Lamentablemente la fuerza de gravedad le hacía ver que tal hazaña era imposible.

-WAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡PUM!

Una vez más (con esta ya iban catorce intentos), volvía a quedar como huevo estrellado en el suelo.

-¡Patético! (¬.¬) –dijo Kei.

Kaneda una vez más se reincorporó.

-La decimoquinta es la vencida –dijo él con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Espera, Kaneda! –le llamó Ryu- Ya no será necesario hacer.

-¿Nani? –exclamó Kaneda.

-Viendo que entrar al edificio de esta forma nos llevará tiempo...

-Tiempo que no tenemos para hacer tonterías (u.u) –interrumpió Kei.

-Eee... como decía, esto nos llevará tiempo, así que recurriremos al **Plan B**.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es ese? –preguntó Kaneda con interés.

Minutos después, toda la banda se encontraba en la entrada de un buzón de desagüe.

-Nos infiltraremos por el desagüe, disfrazados de personal del servicio sanitario –concluyó el líder del grupo rebelde.

-¡Oh qué casualidad! –dijo Kaneda- En mi examen de Aptitud Laboral me salió que yo trabajaría, comería y viviría en el desagüe ¿Lo pueden creer? (n.n)

Los demás lo vieron con cara de sorpresa.

-Como sea –interrumpió Ryu el incómodo silencio-, entremos.

A la orden, uno de sus camaradas abrió la tapa del buzón, Kaneda le echó un vistazo al hoyo y a los pocos segundos su cara se puso verde por el asqueroso olor que emanaba de ahí.

-PUAJ... –miró entonces a Kei- Las damas primero, nena (n.n)

-¡Ándate al carajo! –le gritó Kei pateándole hasta hacerlo caer en el hoyo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡PLASH! –se escuchó el grito de Kaneda seguido de su golpe en las aguas servidas- ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo apesta aquí! –se escuchó desde abajo- ¡A su mare! Encontré una barra de chocolate ¡Crunch! PUAJ ¡Qué asco! No era chocolate.

-De veras ustedes dos hacen linda pareja –le comentó Ryu a Kei.

-¡No jodas! –gritó con furia la chica.

Luego de eso, los demás bajaron y emprendieron la misión de infiltración en aquel edificio.

Continuará...

* * *

Sí, ya sé, me demoré mucho en actualizar (otra vez), pero espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena, o en todo caso hay sido pasable y ameno.

No sabía el nombre del grupo rebelde al que pertenece Kei, así que me inventé un nombre.

Gracias a Gabe Logan por dejar review y a los que leen también, hago lo mejor que puedo para que esté al gusto de los lectores, sea como sea.

Me despido hasta otra ocasión en que pueda subir un nuevo capítulo, eso espero.

Atentamente,

saQhra


	12. Una parodia de Navidad

DISCLAIMER: AKIRA PERTENECE A KATSUSHIRO OTOMO Y "A CHRISTMAS CAROL" PERTENECE AL ESCRITOR CHARLES DICKENS.

**Akira  
(versión remasterizada)**

Capítulo XII: Una parodia de Navidad

Era una noche de invierno o verano, otoño, primavera, dependiendo de qué lado del Ecuador te encuentres estimado lector, en una de las muchas habitaciones acondicionadas en el edificio-laboratorio en el centro de Neo-Tokyo, el rebelde motociclista Tetsuo Shima, miembro de la conocidísima banda de matones Capsule, "descansaba" tranquilamente luego de una extrema operación que casi le cuesta la vida llevada a cabo con el propósito de acabar con su vida.

-Ay... ay...

El "bello durmiente" gemía de dolor en su cama, frotándose el abultado cráneo, el cual tenía marcas como si hubiera recibido un yunque sobre esta. Y la verdad era que sí había recibido un yunque en la cabeza.

-Ay...

Como si no fuera suficiente con tener un dolor de cabeza que ni un buen calmante podría aliviar ahora también el impulso de aliviar su boca seca le comenzaba a fastidiar. Tal vez un buen vaso de agua aliviara su sufrimiento pensaba, al fin y al cabo también debía aliviar la sed después de tanta radiación.

Estiró entonces su mano hacia la mesita armario que estaba al lado de su cama, tanteando el mueble a ciegas en busca que algo de beber. De repente un objeto metálico se "acercó" a su mano. Tetsuo se lo llevó a la boca y bebió el líquido que había ahí.

Pero al abrir los ojos descubrió con horror y astronómico asco que lo que tenía en los labios no era un vaso sino la bacinica de hospital.

-PUAGGGGGGGGG... –vomitaba y escupía el chico- ¿A qué clase de idiota le ocurre poner esto en la mesa.

-Perdón, no encontraba que pasarte.

-Créeme, das un pésimo servicio... ¿Quién dijo eso?

Tetsuo, quien hasta ese momento se hallaba distraído y más concentrado en el palpitante dolor de su cabeza, comenzó a darse cuenta que no se hallaba solo en la habitación.

Frente a él se hallaba una extraña persona de color gris azulada, cuya estatura era como la de un niño de 12 años, pero las facciones de su rostro lo mostraban como si fuera un anciano de muy avanzada edad.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada –se presentó el extraño visitante muy tímidamente.

-¿Navidad? ¡Navidad! –decía muy confundido el chico de cabeza grande- Oye, pitufo –le dijo refiriéndose a su piel pálida azul-, te equivocaste de fecha, estamos en abril –señaló entonces a un calendario colgado en la pared en que se veía a Misato Katsuragi posando en bikini (a los que hayan visto Evangelion tomen de referencia el primer episodio de la serie).

-Me temo que en realidad tú te equivocas, estamos en diciembre –dijo tímidamente el fantasma y volvió a señalar al mismo calendario esta vez mostrando que efectivamente estaban en enero.

-¿Qué diantres? –exclamó Tetsuo al notar que el fantasma tenía razón-, podía jurar que ese calendario no estaba en ese mes –miró al fantasma y luego al calendario otra vez, sólo que ahora se volvía a sorprender al encontrar que el calendario mostraba que estaban en enero- ¿cómo?

-Cosas extrañas suceden en este lugar, el otro día descubrí que estaban armando un set con temática de Halloween y eso que estabamos en agosto –explicó el fantasma.

-No me digas, je bueno, fue un placer para nada sexual hablar contigo, así que buenas noches, Gasparín –y luego Tetsuo regresó a su cama a volver a dormir.

-No espera, no te duermas, ¿acaso no quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

-Pues a venir a darme mis medicinas no creo, ya me las acabé todas –le señaló a un tacho de basura del cual sobresalía varios frascos de pastillas vacías.

-Pues no es por eso –trató de hablar el fantasma, aunque de una forma un tanto tímida-. Verás he venido aquí enviado por mis ami... digo Dios, quien ha visto la forma en que estás pasando la víspera de navidad.

-Te repito que Navidad ya pasó, ahora déjame dormir o te estampo un cabezazo –le amenazó.

El fantasma ante aquella obvia amenaza trató de mostrarse valiente-: E... escucha... –por desgracia por el tono de su voz se le notaba que estaba temeroso-, no te gustaría ver televisión.

-¿Televisión? –se preguntó Tetsuo sentándose al borde de la cama y dándose cuenta que había un televisor plasma de alta definición de 24 pulgadas en frente de su cama- ¿Desde cuándo está eso ahí?

-Te dije que aquí suceden cosas extrañas –le explicó el fantasma de la navidad pasada-, y una de esas cosas extrañas es que este televisor no sólo muestra los canales de la programación regular.

-¿Qué, quieres decir que también hay cable? Pon el canal para adultos.

-Pues, sí tiene cable pero hay canal para adultos –le dijo el ser pálido-, ya lo busqué. En lugar de eso también te muestra lo que sucede en la vida de otras personas.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo muestra realitys de MTV? Entonces no quiero –y se vuelve a acostar.

-No, no muestra eso –le dijo el fantasma-, esta máquina te mostrará cómo fue tu vida antes de convertirte en un adolescente rebelde.

El joven de la cabezota volvía a ponerle atención.

-Observa con atención la pantalla.

Al momento de decir esto, el televisor se prendía sin necesidad de ningún control remoto y luego de mostrar sólo estática apareció en pantalla la imagen de un jardín de niños.

-"Ese lugar me parece conocido" –pensaba Tetsuo.

Efectivamente la imagen era la de un jardín de niños, para ser más exactos, era el patio de recreo donde en un rincón se encontraba un niño de cabeza prominente de más o menos 5 años jugando con un muñeco de Megatron (el de los Transformers).

-Mueran, mueran, estúpidos humanos JAJAJAJAJA...

El niño estaba jugando a que atacaba un hormiguero con su muñeco.

-¡Ey! Ese de ahí soy yo –decía Tetsuo muy alegre-. ¡Ah qué tiempos aquellos! –decía el muchacho ante la mirada de asombro del fantasma.

-¡TETSUO SHIMA! –se escuchó la voz de una mujer de 30 años, que obviamente era la maestra de ese turno- Ya deja de maltratar a esas pobres hormigas, mira el daño que les haces.

-No friegues –le respondió no muy amablemente y continuando con su "juego".

-Suficiente, dame eso –y le quitó al niño el muñeco.

-¡Oye!

-Te lo confiscaré –y luego de eso lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a otra parte del patio de recreo-, debes dejar de maltratar a otras criaturas, de lo contrario acabarás convertido en un delincuente.

-Mejor –le retó a la maestra-, así me temerán.

-Ya no digas eso –y le arrastró hasta llegar a la zona en donde estaba el columpio-, mejor juega con tu amiguito Shotaro, él se ve muy solito.

La maestra señaló a un niño que estaba en sentado en uno de los asientos del sube y baja, tratando de levantar el asiento para jugar, el único problema era que no entendía que para ese juego se requerían dos personas.

-Arriba (pum) arriba (pum) arriba (pum)

Era obvio que a cada intento de subir el asiento bajaba y por consiguiente el niñito sufría un golpe en el trasero.

-Shotaro, pequeño, ya deja hacerte daño –le pidió la maestra-, mira que tu amiguito Tetsuo vendrá a hacerte compañía.

-Yo ni siquiera lo conozco –le dijo el pequeño Tetsuo.

-Ya sean buenos niños y jueguen –le dijo sin prestar atención a las demandas del niñito cabezón, alzándolo para que se sentara en el otro asiento y luego yéndose para otro lado del área.

-¡Qué bien! Ya funciona este aparato –decía alegremente el pequeño Shotaro cuando su asiento se elevó.

-Idiota –dijo Tetsuo entredientes saltando y elevando con él la silla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tetsuo ya se aburría de estar en ese aparato.

-¡Qué aburrido!

-YEEEEEE...

Pero al contrario de él, el pequeño Shotaro se mostraba más entretenido por este pasatiempo.

-Oye no te aburres de estar aquí.

-Nop.

-Pues yo sí y me voy a bajar –dijo pero el sube y baja no dejaba de moverse a causa de la energía motriz que le otorgaba su compañero- ¡Rayos! –exclamó cuando el asiento estaba elevándose a no mucha altura, casi 1.50 metros, pero eso era suficiente para que un niño de su edad sintiese vértigo.

Pasaron después unos minutos, y Tetsuo no veía la oportunidad de poder bajarse del juego.

-AAAHHH... ¡Qué aburrición! Odio este lugar, odio esa profesora, odio este juego, te odio a ti también y odio además tu nombre –le decía Tetsuo-, no te cansas de tener un nombre tan sonso.

-Mi mami dijo que ella me puso ese nombre tan bonito, ¿por qué habría de no gustarme?

-Shotaro, Shotaro, Shotaro –decía burlonamente el cabezón-, hasta pronunciarlo me aburre, mejor te llamo por tu apellido, ¿cuál es?

-Ka... ne... da –le dijo el niño luego de revisarse el calzoncillo en donde tenía escrito su nombre completo.

-Bien, Kaneda, déjame decirte que te odio.

-No hay de qué –dijo el pequeño ahora llamado Kaneda, quien era muy pequeño para entender el significado de la palabra 'odio'.

-A parte de aburrido, eres estúpido –dijo.

En ese instante Tetsuo se dio cuenta que la luz del sol había cambiado de color a anaranjado y que en el lugar no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-¿Por qué siento que estamos solos?

-Es porque de verdad estamos solos –le dijo Kaneda sonriente-, los chicos y los maestros se fueron hace mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Y recién te das cuenta? –preguntó muy enojado.

-Es que la estaba pasando tan bien jugando contigo –le contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... –gritó el niño mientras subía y bajaba del juego- Espera, nuestros padres se darán cuenta que no llegamos a casa y vendrán a recogernos –decía con algo de esperanza, pero luego cambió a un tono más pesimista-. Pero mis padres ni me prestan atención, se la pasan todo el día en el casino –luego miró a su compañerito-. Kaneda, eres mi única esperanza, tu mamá vendrá a recogerte, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Bien.

-Cuando termine su castigo que le pusieron esos policías ayer por robar motocicletas...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que tardará 3 meses.

-¿Ah?

-Pero descuida –le dijo tratando de calmarlo-, la maestra es amiga suya y como es tan buen me dejó quedarme a dormir aquí en el jardín de niños.

-¡No puede ser!

-Nos divertiremos toda la noche, será como hacer una pijamada como hacen los gringos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-Y así fue cómo te hiciste amigo de Kaneda –decía el fantasma de la navidad pasada en la habitación- y desde ese momento viviste grandes aventuras con él.

-Ándate al cuerno –le gritó Tetsuo-, fue por culpa de él que mi vida se cagó.

Luego de eso, hastiado de ver esas imágenes, se volvió a recostar en la cama y luego cubrirse con las frazadas.

-Oye, espera que todavía no termina, falta ver tu vida en la primaria, cómo llegaste a la pubertad, cómo Kaneda y tú formaron la pandilla de los Capsule... ¿me estás escuchando?

No recibió respuesta alguna de parte de Tetsuo, quien ahora se encontraba roncando a mandíbula abierta.

-¡Oh bueno! Hice lo que pude, espero que los demás tengan suerte.

Viendo que su trabajo fue en vano, el fantasma desaparecía de la escena lentamente, primero se hacía transparente y luego de él no se vio nada.

Por mientras, Tetsuo volvía a estar profundamente dormido, esta vez su sueño fue más tranquilo, pues ya no tenía tanto dolor de cabeza.

Pero al poco rato, sin darse cuenta al haber ya quedado profundamente dormido, la cama comenzaba a flotar y luego se volteó haciendo caer a Tetsuo desde tres metros contra el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos? –exclamó el chico enojado y con el mentón adolorido.

Se llevó una ingrata sorpresa al ver que no volvía a estar solo en la habitación. Frente a él se hallaba un ser verdeazulado del tamaño de un niño de 10 años pero con la cara de un anciano de 70 años. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a ese ser sentado en una silla voladora.

-Disculpa mis modales –habló el niño anciano-, pero no veía otra forma de despertarte, ya había tratado hablándote y golpeándote con la bacinica.

-¿Qué? Así que fuiste tú el que me echó de mi cama –dijo Tetsuo-, ahora vas a ver viejo decrépito.

Y justo cuando el muchacho cabezón se iba con los puños contra el visitante, la cama se le vino encima, quedando él besando el suelo otra vez.

-Disculpa por eso también, fue sin querer.

-Sí... claro... –decía Tetsuo desde su 'tumba' mostrando que en su voz se oía un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Ahora seguro te estarás preguntando quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Como si eso me importara –respondió de muy mala gana el muchacho, lo que motivó al visitante a usar sus poderes para levantar la cama y hacerla caer nuevamente sobre el insolente- Arg...

-Bueno, como insistes en saber quién soy, te lo diré –habló el ser, más para él mismo que para el otro-: Soy el fantasma de la navidad presente y he venido a mostrarte lo que está sucediendo ahora mientras hablamos.

Pero lamentablemente los ronquidos provenientes debajo de la cama evidenciaban que al muchacho poco o nada parecía importarle su conversación.

Y otra vez la cama volvía a levitar y caer con más fuerza sobre el chico, despertándose más adolorido que antes.

-_Cuando la cama me da vueltas..._ –canturreaba Testuo con los ojos dándole vueltas como en espiral.

-Si crees que tu presente es tan terrible, deberías ver cómo lo están pasando tus amigos Yamagata y Kaisuke.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Tetsuo.

-Tus amigos de la pandilla.

-¡Ah ya recuerdo! Perdón, es que me cuesta recordar los nombres de las personas no importantes.

-No más observa, ellos están tristes porque no tienen ni un yen para celebrar la navidad, sólo obsérvalos.

Fue cuando el ser gris encendía el televisor igual que lo hizo el fantasma de la navidad pasada. Tetsuo lentamente se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, para luego poner atención al aparato, no porque le importará las actividades de sus amigos de correrías sino más bien para esperar si ya estaba disponible el canal para adultos.

La pantalla del televisor mostró el interior de una discoteca muy movida, en ella un grupo de personas bastante alegres moviéndose al ritmo de la música estridente.

Y de entre este tumulto de personas, Tetsuo logró identificar a dos individuos que se alejaban para ir a la barra de bebidas. Tetsuo recordó que se llamaban Yamagata y Kaisuke.

-Esto sí es vida –dijo el pequeño Kaisuke, así se celebra el Año Nuevo.

-Sí, compa' –corroboró Yamagata-, ¡Espera! ¿Año Nuevo? ¿No que estábamos en Navidad?

-¿Navidad? –se sorprendió el miembro más bajito de los Capsule- Oye, ahora que lo pienso no sabía que ya habíamos pasado Navidad, es más, recuerdo que dejamos el hilo de la historia más o menos en semana santa del 2009.

-Es como una alteración en la secuencia tiempo-espacial provocada por la fuerza gravitatoria de una estrella de neutrones –dijo Yamagata presumiendo de un talento científico que no poseía.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación.

-¡Qué importa! –exclamó Kaisuke- Semana Santa, Navidad, Halloween, cualquier día del año es suficiente para parrandear.

-Sí que sí –aprobó Yamagata.

-Oye, pásame la tarjeta de crédito que le robaste a Light Yagami, quiero un trago –le pidió su amigo.

-Aquí está, guardada en esta libreta, sólo sácala –le dijo Yamagata a Kaisuke, mostrándole un cuaderno color negro con un título en inglés que ellos no podía entender porque no sabían inglés.

-Gracias –Kaisuke tomó la libreta y la abrió sacando de entre sus páginas la tarjeta de crédito para luego llamar al barman y pedir su bebida, pero entonces se fijó en algo o mejor dicho en alguien-, ¿y este quién es? –señaló a un tipo bastante alto de piel pálida vestido enteramente de negro y con cadenas y piercing colgando de él y una sonrisa amplia en la boca.

-Hola –saludó el ser.

-Ah, allí estás –dijo Yamagata al recién aparecido, es mi nuevo amigo Ryuk, me lo encontré después que robé esa tarjeta de crédito junto con esa libreta negra. No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado si siempre justito a mi lado.

-Ah disculpa, brother –le dijo Kaisuke, quien no mostró mucho asombro ni temor por la apariencia del extraño sujeto, tal vez debido a los tragos.

-No hay problema –dijo Ryuk con tranquilidad-, mejor sigamos celebramos que el próximo año se acaba el mundo.

Ambos amigos humanos se miraron un rato con interrogación a lo que dijo.

Pero después cambiaron su semblante a uno más alegre.

-Sí, a seguir la juerga.

Y fueron de vuelta al grupo de gente con sus tragos a seguir celebrando.

De vuelta en la habitación médica.

-Con esos amigos, quién quiere enemigos –decía muy enojado Tetsuo-, no decías tú que ellos no tenían ni un yen –preguntó al fantasma.

-... Eh... ¿mejor no quieres ver otra cosa? –preguntó nervioso el fantasma-, ¿por qué no vemos cómo la está pasando tu novia Kaori?

-Querrás decir **EX NOVIA** –le corrigió- La muy zorra me dejó por un payaso.

De repente el fantasma se echó a reír burlonamente, hasta se podría decir que la mandíbula se le abrió ampliamente como en los dibujos animados.

-Disculpa –le dijo el fantasma, ya recuperando su semblante calmado antes de que Tetsuo comenzará a enojarse, lo cual no sería muy recomendable.

-Ya apaga esa mierda de máquina –refiriéndose al televisor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué le pasa en este momento a tu buen amigo Kaneda?

Con sólo escuchar el nombre de la persona que más envidiaba, Tetsuo volvía a prestar atención al visitante.

-De acuerdo, veamos.

El fantasma entonces cambió de canal. Y ahí en pantalla Testuo y el fantasma de la navidad presente pudieron ver lo que era mundo de las alcantarillas de Neo-Tokyo. Y también vieron a un grupo de personas, los encargados del Servicio Sanitario, caminando entre las aguas servidas.

Pero luego con un poco más de atención, Tetsuo descubrió que uno de esos hombres, el que andaba casi al frente del grupo y caminando animadamente, le resultaba parecido a Kaneda.

-_Andando por la cloaca/ mirando las ratas pasar/ las ratas pasar/ el lagarto de pelo largo/ sin complicaciones va..._

Sí, era efectivamente Kaneda el que estaba ahí cantando.

-¿Quieres dejar de cantar? –pedía uno del grupo, cuya voz resultaba muy femenina, porque efectivamente era una mujer, era Kei- Llevas así horas y para colmo no pasas del mismo coro.

-No puedo evitarlo amor, estoy con el espíritu en alto, casi como si hubiese despertado de un letargo de años –decía el chico-, pero para ser más exactos serían dos años, un mes y unos nueve días.

-Tranquila Kei, su optimismo es muy contagioso, muy útil para nuestro trabajo –solicitaba el jefe del grupo, Ryu.

-Gracias, mi buen amigo –dijo Kaneda dirigiéndose luego al resto del equipo- Vamos, chicos, todos juntos.

-_Andando por la cloaca/ mirando las ratas pasar..._

Y así todo el grupo llenaba el canal de desagüe con esa canción tan alegre.

Mientras en el cuarto de hospital, Tetsuo y el fantasma seguían observando la escena.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... –reía Tetsuo causando sorpresa al fantasma- Sabía que Kaneda acabaría en esa clase de agujeros, ahora sólo falta cobrarle la apuesta a Yamagata.

-Por favor Tetsuo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede? –preguntaba el fantasma.

-¿Qué?

-Tú amigo Kaneda, quien no casi no toma responsabilidad alguna, se puso a trabajar en el peor lugar del mundo, sólo para obtener ingreso extra para la navidad.

Lo que le dijo el fantasma llegó hasta la conciencia del chico.

-Oh perdón... yo no sabía... –decía avergonzado.

Volvía a mirar la televisión.

-¡Uf! Ya espero llegar a esa Agencia Científica del Gobierno, yo no haría esta clase de trabajo si no fuera por tener la oportunidad de causar destrozos y estar cerca de mi linda Kei –decía Kaneda.

Con esto quedaron reveladas sus verdaderas intensiones a los dos televidentes.

-¿Qué me decías tú? –preguntaba Tetsuo con una mirada inquisidora al fantasma.

-Eh… bueno yo... –trataba de hablar el ser verdeazul-, mejor sigamos viendo.

De esa forma el fantasma logró evadir la mirada de Tetsuo, continuaron viendo la televisión.

-¿No tienes otra razón mejor que fastidiarme? –le decía Kei a Kaneda, quien se había acercado bastante a ella para rodearle en un abrazo.

-Bueno, sí hay otra razón más para ir allá –respondió.

Esto llamó la atención de los demás incluyendo Testuo y el fantasma.

-Estoy seguro que allá en ese lugar, se encuentra mi amigo Tetsuo.

El chico en la cama de hospital prestó más atención cuando escuchó mencionar su nombre.

-Él... –continuó hablando Kaneda- fue capturado por el gobierno para usarlo como conejillo de indias, justo hoy...

Tetsuo sintió un calor en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

-... por eso decidí ir por él.

Las palabras conmovieron a todos los que los escucharon, Tetsuo, el fantasma, los demás miembros del equipo y por último Kei, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Kaneda –decía la chica-, eso es muy noble de tu parte.

-Sí muchacho –habló Ryu, también con los ojos brillando de la emoción-, ir a rescatar a tu mejor amigo a pesar de los riesgos.

-Sí, Kaneda es un buen amigo BUAAAAAAAAAA... –lloriqueaba la banda de terroristas.

El momento era tan sublime como una hermosa escena de algún cuento de caballería en donde el héroe revela cuan humano puede llegar a ser, incluso con música sentimental de fondo.

-"Kaneda, después de todas las mentadas de madre que le dije y aún así te preocupas por mí" –pensaba Testuo emocionado- "Gracias, pedazo de idiota"

Tan conmovedora escena continuaba por un rato más hasta que Kei preguntó.

-Dime... –tomó un tiempo para secarse las lagrimillas- ¿cómo fue que esos malditos capturaron a tu amigo?

-Bueno, no fue una captura que digamos –explicó Kaneda-, yo se los vendí.

Y de repente todo el ambiente emotivo se quebró y se podía hasta escuchar el ruido de un disco rayándose.

-¡¿... –gritó Tetsuo.

-¡Oh cielos! –exclamó el fantasma con preocupación.

-Ese maldito me vendió...

-Cálmate, Tetsuo, por favor, debe haber una explicación –le pedía el fantasma.

A sugerencia del fantasma continuaron viendo la televisión, ahora mismo se mostraba a Kaneda siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Kei.

-Maldito $"#%&"#$&, ¿cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a tu amigo?

-Tranquila... –golpe- querida... –otro golpe- lo admito fue un error... –más golpe- que no debí cometer.

Para suerte del "noble" líder de los Capsule, Ryu y un par de sus camaradas tomaron a Kei lo suficiente para que Kaneda pudiera levantarse del agua contaminada, recuérdese que todavía andaban por la alcantarilla.

-Por favor, Kei –le pedía Ryu, su líder-, mírale, para que el debe estar muy arrepentido de lo que hizo.

La chica miró la cara del motociclista, a pesar de estar empapado de agua contaminada y parecer una rata ahogada, sus ojitos se veían tan grandes y suplicantes como el Gato con Botas.

-De acuerdo –dijo ya más calma-, al menos puedo entender que el propósito que te motiva a ir allá es para enmendar tu error, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto, comprendo que estuve mal en lo que hice.

Los dos televidentes escucharon lo que dijo.

-Ya lo ves, él está arrepentido –le dijo el fantasma a Tetsuo.

-De acuerdo.

Kaneda continuó hablando-: Si me dieran la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo, jamás lo hubiera vendido por 100 dólares y esos Stickers de Naruto...

Todos hicieron un gesto de afirmación, asumiendo que Kaneda entendía que la amistad no se vende.

-...lo hubiera vendido por 200 dólares y que incluyeran además stickers de Dragonball Z, se verían muy bacán en mi moto.

De pronto todos sintieron un impulso de caer de espaldas al suelo.

-MALDITO IMBÉCIL –gritaba Tetsuo, ya repuesto de la impresión dada- Ojalá que te atrapen y te vuelen los sesos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Tetsuo –advirtió el fantasma.

Pero ya era tarde para las palabras del fantasma, porque en ese momento la zona de la alcantarilla en donde estaban Kaneda y el resto del grupo de rebeldes quedó iluminado por las luces de guardias a bordo de motocicletas voladoras.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –gritó uno de los agentes de seguridad- ESTÁN EN ÁREA RESTRINGIDA.

-Oh no, nos descubrieron –dijo Ryu lo evidente.

-Eso es imposible –dijo Kei, quien sujetaba a Kaneda del cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a correr con él.

-SOY SOBRINO DEL ALCALDE –gritaba Kaneda huyendo con el resto del equipo.

Su huida fue tan rápida que salió fuera del rango de visión de la pantalla, quedándose luego con la clásica señal de prueba de colores.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Te la merece por pendejo –se burlaba Tetsuo del infortunio de su amigo.

-Esto ya se salió de control –decía el fantasma de la navidad presente.

-Sí, tienes razón –se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Entonces el fantasma y Tetsuo, quien también había escuchado la voz, voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía esta.

Lo que vieron fue otra cama en un rincón de la habitación, justo en un lugar en donde Tetsuo aseguraba que estaba vacío. Y sobre esta cama yacía el cuerpo de una persona conectado por electrodos a una máquina de monitoreo médico y con una jeringa que le suministraba suero. El cuerpo era muy pequeño, quizás de un niño, pero iba cubierto por una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro impidiendo ver de quién se trataba.

-Es hora de que yo intervenga –hablaba la figura y por el tono de voz se podía notar que era una mujer.

-¿Quién carajos eres tú? –preguntó no muy amablemente el chico de cabeza prominente.

-Soy el fantasma de la navidad futura –respondió el ser.

Y al momento en que dijo esto, se escucharon unos tres truenos y se vislumbraron relámpagos salir de la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Bonitos efectos especiales! –comentó Tetsuo con obvio sarcasmo.

-SILENCIO INSOLENTE –ordenó la fantasma de la navidad futura, avanzando con toda su cama y los equipos médicos hasta quedar prácticamente haciendo contacto con la cama de Tetsuo- Estoy aquí para terminar el trabajo que los dos fantasmas no fueron capaces de cumplir.

-¿No me digas que vienes a asesinarme? –preguntó Tetsuo no con temor sino más bien con sorpresa a pesar que la fantasma aparecida tenía tanta similitud con la imagen de la Parca.

-No, estoy aquí para hacer que corrijas el rumbo de tu vida, tu comportamiento y tus malos hábitos –habló la fantasma con una voz solemne que hacía eco en las paredes de la habitación.

-¡No jodas, mujer! –le contestó muy malhablado Tetsuo, quien ahora estaba ocupado inyectándose la jeringa con suero.

-¿Desde cuando llevas con eso? –preguntó con una voz muy sorprendida la "Parca", quien no se había percatado del momento en que Tetsuo le desconectó el suero.

-Desde que comenzaste a hablar acerca del rumbo de su vida –respondió el otro fantasma, el de la navidad presente, quien pese a que su turno había terminado prefirió quedarse ahí mismo.

-_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,/ Hasta que quiera mi voz,/ Hasta que el cuerpo aguante /Seguiré viviendo tal como soy_ –canturreaba el muchacho ya dentro de un trance.

-Trae eso para acá –y el fantasma de la navidad futura le quitó la jeringa.

-¡Oye! ¿De verdad eso es sólo suero? –le preguntó su colega fantasma del presente.

-Eh... sí –mintió.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba Tetsuo ya recuperándose poco a poco de los efectos del "inocente" suero.

-TETSUO, CABEZÓN REBELDE, VAGO E INMORAL –gritaba muy enojada la fantasma, provocando que con cada palabra se escuchara un trueno- ES HORA DE QUE CAMBIES TU MODO DE SER...

-¿Eh? –exclamó el chico de frente grande, sorprendido por ese despliegue de efectos especiales.

-DE LO CONTRARIO –continuó hablando la fantasma- ESE CAMINO DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN TE LLEVARÁ A ESTO.

Y señaló al televisor, el cual dejó de transmitir la señal de prueba de colores para volverse de fondo negro.

Segundos después una nueva imagen apareció, la cual era la siguiente: El estadio olímpico de la ciudad de Neo-Tokyo totalmente en ruinas, en una de las esquinas había una plataforma de piedra y en ella un trono igual de piedra, y sobre este trono se encontraba ni más ni menos que Tetsuo, vistiendo una capa roja que hacía ver como un emperador romano, soberbio y poderoso.

-Eh... ese... ese... ¿ese soy yo? –preguntó con asombro el muchacho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –reía como un lunático el Tetsuo de la televisión- GRACIAS A ESTOS PODERES ADQUIRIDOS AL FIN NO HAY NADIE QUE SE ME INTERPONGA, NI AKIRA, NI EL EJÉRCITO, NI EL BABOSO DE KANEDA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-Pues sí, ese eres tú –dijo la fantasma de la navidad futura-, estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, el resultado de tus malas obras, el fin de tu camino...

-¡ALUCINANTE!

-¡Guat da fack! –reaccionaron ambos fantasmas ante las palabras del joven.

-Yo me voy a convertir en amo y señor del mundo –dijo Tetsuo-, y tal como dice mi yo del video, ni Akira, ni el ejército, ni Kaneda podrán interponerse...

-Pero... pero... –tartamudeaba el fantasma de la navidad presente.

-¡Momento! ¿Quién es Akira? –se preguntaba- ¡Ah qué importa! Ya lo averiguaré y cuando lo haga, lo destruiré y haré realidad estas visiones.

-¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta que causarás ruina y dolor al mundo? Eso era lo que trataba de mostrarte, animal –le decía la fantasma de la navidad futura.

-Gracias fantasma, gracias por este mensaje –le dijo Tetsuo a la fantasma estrechándole ambas manos muy animadamente, podría decirse que no prestó atención a las palabras anteriores- Ahora sé el camino que debo elegir –dijo Tetsuo con decisión-: DESTRUIR A AKIRA Y DOMINAR EL MUNDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Luego saltó de la cama hacia el suelo, con acrobacia incluida, y fue directo a la puerta, la cual derribó sin siquiera tocarla o estar cerca de ésta.

-¡Vaya! Así que estos son mis poderes ¡Bacán! –se dijo Tetsuo comprendiendo al fin el uso de sus nuevos dones.

Y Tetsuo se alejó caminando por los pasillos de aquel laboratorio hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras tanto los dos fantasmas quedaron en la habitación aun en estado de shock. De repente otro individuo salió de atrás de la cama de la fantasma de la navidad futura.

-Creo que el plan no funcionó como pensábamos –dijo el ser, quien en realidad era el fantasma de la navidad pasada-, y pensar en el esfuerzo que puse para hacer los efectos especiales –dijo sacando un proyecto de imagen y una placa de metal desde su "escondrijo".

-La verdad, no esperábamos que él reaccionara de esta forma al ver la imagen –contestó el fantasma de la navidad presente-, no debiste haberlo hecho, Kiyoko –le dijo con un toque de regaño a la fantasma de la navidad futura.

-Y yo como iba saber que eso pasaría, Masaru –contestó la fantasma de la navidad futura quitándose la capucha negra de la Muerte y revelando que era Kiyoko, la niña-vieja que apareció en el capítulo 10 de esta historia.

-Pero ¿no habías dicho que tenías el poder de la precognición? –le preguntó inocentemente el fantasma del pasado- Debiste también presagiar que él reaccionaría de esta forma.

-Cállate Takashi –le gritó ella al fantasma chiquito haciéndolo temblar de miedo-, fue más bien tu culpa que casi descubres que eras tú el que le causó ese accidente.

-Ya tranquilos los dos –les ordenó Masaru, el de la silla levitante-, ahora lo que debemos hacer que encontrar la forma de detenerlo o de lo contrario este mundo se irá a la mierda antes del 2012.

-Pero ya pasamos del 2012 –comentó Takashi.

-No para nosotros, sino para el público lector –aclaró Masaru ya harto de lo despistado que era su compañero.

-Ah bien...

Y así los tres fantasmas, es decir, los tres Números, niños que pasaron por los mismos experimentos que pasaran alguna vez Akira y ahora mismo Tetsuo, estaban decididos a terminar con la amenaza que representaba Tetsuo para el mundo.

Continuará...

* * *

Sí, sé que deben estar odiándome por haber descontinuado esta historia, lamentablemente no pude continuar en dos años, debido más que todo al trabajo y la falta de inspiración, fíjense que hasta tuve que tomar prestado un clásico navideño para hacer este capítulo.

También se habrá dado cuenta que Yamagata y Kaisuke aparecieron en este capítulo, cuando había dicho que ellos no estarían sino en capítulos más adelante, bueno, es que no pude resistir la tentación de incluirlos aquí aunque sea sólo un cameo.

Ahora, para evitar problemas con los derechos de autor colocaré los títulos originales de cada una de las canciones aparecidas (y parodiadas) en este capítulo:

-_Cuando la cama me da vueltas_ de Arena Hash (1987).  
-_El extraño del pelo largo_ de los Enanitos Verdes (1987), aunque en realidad es un cover de La Joven Guardia.  
-_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante_ de Mägo de Oz (2000)

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capítulo.

¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Próximo Fin del Mundo, perdón, Año Nuevo!


End file.
